Uchiha Naruto
by MK gadungan
Summary: ketidak adilan membuatnya merasakan kesedihan, dan dari semua itu melahirkan sebuah kebencian. Hatinya serasa mati, dan perubahan dunia menjadi tujuannya kini. Warning: Semidark!Naru, Uchiha!Naru, OOC, OC, membosankan, ide pasaran, dll...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: ketidak adilan membuatnya merasakan kesedihan, dan dari semua itu melahirkan sebuah kebencian. Hatinya serasa mati, dan perubahan dunia menjadi tujuannya kini.**

 **Warning: Semidark!Naru, Uchiha!Naru, OOC, OC, membosankan, ide pasaran, dll...**

 **Semua char yang saya gunakan merupakan milik resmi abang MK. Saya cuma terobsesi membuat sebuah cerita dari fic yang dibuat oleh teman-teman karna merasa tidak ingin kalah. Hehehe..**

 **Berhubung ini adalah fic awal, saya tidak mau panjang lebar. Tapi yang harus diketahui, Naruto bukanlah Uzumaki atau Namikaze. Tapi seorang Uchiha, kenapa ? Karna sepertinya sy sedang tertarik dengan klan ternama itu. Jadi, silahkan dinikmati...**

M

K

Konohagakure no sato, sebuah desa yang akibat serangan dari seseorang yang misterius dan amukan dari Kyubi, salah seekor bijuu membuat desa tersebut hampir musnah. Tapi, berkat seorang atau lebih tepatnya sebuah keluarga, Kyubi mampu dihentikan dengan cara menyegelnya di tubuh seorang bayi.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, penduduk desa itu mulai bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Dan desa Konoha sedikit demi sedikit mulai kembali maju. Tapi, sebuah masalah kembali terjadi. Yaitu, para tetua desa menyalahkan salah satu klan ternama yang diketahui sebagai salah satu klan yang membangun desa tersebut.

Uchiha klan yang merasa tidak terima dengan tuduhan tersebut membuat sebuah rencana, yaitu melakukan kudeta dan menyerang desa. Namun, rencana itu diketahui oleh para tetua melalui Kapten ANBU mereka yang juga merupakan anak dari pemimpin klan Uchiha, yaitu Uchiha Itachi.

Pemimpin dari kedua kubu dengan mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan berpikir mereka mencari jalan lain selain pertumpahan darah, tapi sepertinya tidak ada cara lain lagi. Karna desakan dari salah seorang tetua ditambah dengan dua tetua lain yang berhasil di yakinkannya membuat Hokage, sebutan untuk pemimpin desa Konoha, tidak bisa mengelak.

Tapi, Uchiha Shisui, sahabat sekaligus rekan Itachi di satuan ANBU, menemukan cara yang tepat untuk menghindari peperangan. Yaitu dengan memanfaatkan kemampuan Sharingannya untuk mengubah pikiran para tetua. Namun, sekali lagi rencana itu gagal. Karna Danzo, tetua desa Konoha itu terlebih dahulu bertindak dengan cara mengambil mata kanan Shisui dan menyebabkan Shisui tidak bisa menjalankan rencananya.

Hingga akhirnya Shisui lebih memilih bunuh diri dengan menenggelamkan tubuhnya di sungai, tapi sebelum itu ia menitipkan mata kirinya yang tersisa kepada Itachi. Berharap Itachi menemukan cara yang tepat untuk masalah tersebut.

Namun, Itachi tidak mempunyai pilihan lain. Ia pun datang menemui Danzo dan melakukan sebuah kesepakatan dengannya. Isi kesepakatan itu adalah Itachi bersedia melaksanakan misi untuk memusnahkan klan Uchiha, tapi sebagai gantinya ia menginginkan seseorang untuk tetap hidup. Dan orang itu tidak lain adalah adik Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke.

Danzo langsung menyetujui kesepakatan tersebut, dan memaksa Itachi melakukan misi tersebut secepatnya. Dengan mengumpulkan tekad dan keberanian, Itachi pun mengiyakannya dan berkata bahwa besok ia akan melaksanakannya. Tragedi itupun tidak dapat dihindarkan lagi...

M

K

Sore hari yang indah di distrik Uchiha, terlihat seorang bocah laki-laki berambut hitam kelam sewarna iris matanya. Bocah itu mengenakan baju kaos hitam polos dan celana abu-abu pendek selututnya, serta sepasang sandal yang sewarna dengan celananya.

Uchiha Naruto, nama anak itu. Berjalan dengan tenang di jalanan distrik tersebut. Sampai akhirnya dia berhenti di depan sebuah kedai yang memjajakan keperluan rumah tangga. Dengan polosnya Naruto kecil menyapa pemilik kedai itu.

"Konichiwa, Baa-san." si pemilik kedai yang ternyata sudah tua menjawab sambil mendekati Naruto.

"Ah, Naruto-kun. Konichiwa, apa yang kau inginkan?" Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan yang setiap kali dirinya kemari pasti di tanyai pertanyaan tersebut.

"Yang biasa saja, Baa-san! Kaa-chan hanya menyuruhku untuk membeli itu saja."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya!" Naruto mengangguk dan si nenek masuk ke kedainya mengambilkan pesanan bocah itu, tak lama kemudian nenek tersebut keluar dengan memegang kantung yang berisi pesanan Naruto.

"Ini dia, Naruto-kun." Naruto tersenyum menerima belanjaannya itu sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Arigatou, Baa-san. Kalau begitu aku pulang ya. Jaa..." Naruto pun pergi dari kedai itu menuju rumah yang di tinggalinya bersama ibunya seorang.

Setelah ayahnya meninggal pada perang shinobi ke-3, ibunya memutuskan untuk pindah dari rumah sebelumnya menuju rumah baru mereka yang berada jauh dari pusat distrik klan dan rumah baru mereka berdekatan dengan kuil Naka. Kuil yang menjadi tempat pertemuan rahasia klan Uchiha.

"Tadaima..." seru Naruto begitu masuk kedalam rumahnya. Tak lama setelah melepaskan sandalnya Naruto mendengar suara ibunya dari arah dapur, langsung saja ia melangkah menuju dapur dengan kantung belanja dalam pelukannya.

Setelah berada di dapur Naruto menghampiri dan menyerahkan belanjaan tersebut kepada ibunya.

"Arigatou, Naruto. Nah, sekarang sebaiknya kau mandi! Biar lebih segar ne." dengan tersenyum Naruto mengangguk dan berlalu meninggalkan sang ibu yang memulai kegiatan dapurnya.

M

K

Malam menjelang di desa Konoha, Itachi telah bersiap dengan peralatan ANBU nya berjongkok di atas tiang listrik utama di distrik klan Uchiha itu.

Mengeluarkan tantonya, Itachi bersiap dan berharap adiknya belum pulang. Mendongak sedikit, Itachi kembali teringat pertemuannya dengan Sasuke sore tadi di akademinya.

 **Saat ini Itachi berdiri di bawah pohon yang ada di depan akademi, ia berdiri disana bukan tanpa alasan. Dia saat ini tengah menunggu adik tersayangnya pulang dari akademi. Dan setelah lama menunggu, iris hitamnya melihat beberapa anak akademi mulai berhamburan keluar dari kelas mereka.**

 **Ia terus memperhatikan anak-anak tersebut sampai akhirnya ia melihat adiknya tengah tersenyum karna di jemput oleh kakaknya. Dengan cepat Sasuke kecil menghampiri Itachi dan menyapanya.**

 **"Nii-san, gomen membuatmu menunggu." Itachi tersenyum mendengarnya, dengan lembut ia membelai surai hitam adiknya dan membalas ucapan Sasuke barusan.**

 **"Tidak apa-apa. Nah, Sasuke. Nii-san punya kejutan untukmu."**

 **"hontou..?" Itachi mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Sasuke, sedikit rasa sedih menyerang hatinya ketika memikirkan kejutan seperti apa yang akan ia berikan kepada adiknya ini.**

 **"Hm, tapi ada syaratnya.." kerutan terbentuk di kening Sasuke begitu mendengan perkataan kakaknya, tapi dia memilih diam untuk memdengar kelanjutan perkataan kakaknya. "..Dan syaratnya adalah kau tidak boleh pulang sampai pukul 9 malam nanti, sebagai gantinya kau harus melatih jutsu elemen katonmu di danau tempat kita biasa berlatih. Bagaimana?" kening Sasuke semakin berkerut. Tapi dia tidak bisa menolak kata-kata kakaknya ini dan akhirnya dia memilih mengangguk saja.**

 **Sementara Itachi kembali tersenyum melihat respon adiknya, ia pun memutuskan pergi dengan sunshinnya setelah berpamitan dengan Sasuke.**

"Gomenne, Sasuke." gumam Itachi sambil memejamkan matanya, dan begitu matanya terbuka. Yang tampak bukanlah iris hitam kelam, tapi iris merah darah dengan tiga tanda tomoe yang berputar cepat...

M

K

Keadaan distrik Uchiha sangat kacau, teriakan terjadi dimana-mana. Tapi teriakan itu tidak dapat didengar oleh penduduk yang lain karna distrik itu telah di lindungi kekkai yang di pasang oleh ANBU bawahan Danzo.

Bukan cuma pusat distrik saja yang saat ini sedang kacau, tapi sebuah rumah atau bisa disebut sebuah gubuk juga tengah panik. Miyuki Uchiha, ibu dari Naruto Uchiha kini dibuat berpikir keras untuk bisa menghindari dan melindungi Naruto Dari orang yang membuat klannya kacau.

Dengan Sharingan yang telah aktif, ia berencana menyembunyikan Naruto di lorong bawah tanah yang tersambung langsung dengan kuil Naka yang berada di dekat gubuknya. Berjalan dengan Naruto yang berada di pelukannya, Miyuki pun sampai di salah satu sudut rumahnya.

Dengan merangkai beberapa segel tangan, tiba-tiba lantai di depan Miyuki bergetar dan bergerak terbuka. Memperlihatkan sebuah tangga menuju ke jalur bawah tanah yang lumayan lebar untuk beberapa orang dewasa.

Dengan cepat Miyuki membawa Naruto turun kebawah, tapi sebelum benar-benar turun sebuah kunai melesat dari belakangnya dan menusuk tepat di punggung Miyuki.

"Argggh.." tidak ingin membangunkan Naruto, Miyuki segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya dan menurunkan Naruto, tapi ternyata perkiraannya salah. Dengan perlahan Naruto mulai membuka kedua matanya dan langsung membulat begitu melihat keadaan ibunya.

"K-Kaa-chan.." kata Naruto terbata, disertai air mata yang telah turun.

"Arghh.." Miyuki kembali mengerang pelan ketika kunai tersebut ia cabut. Dia mengira bahwa kini mereka telah aman, tapi sebuah pusaran angin membuatnya bersiaga dengan memegang kunai yang tadinya ia cabut.

"Wah, wah.. Ada yang ingin kabur ya..." Miyuki semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada kunai tersebut dan memasang kuda-kuda bertarung. 'Orang ini berbahaya.' batinnya sambil memperhatikan lawan di depannya.

Seseorang yang misterius dengan topeng dan jubah hitam polosnya. Melihat respon wanita di depannya itu, orang bertopeng tersebut dengan pelan melangkah maju mendekati Miyuki.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku." ujar sosok bertopeng itu pelan tapi masih bisa ditangkap oleh pendengaran Miyuki.

Sementara Naruto melihat keadaan itu dengan tatapan kosong, air mata terus mengalir turun dari kedua irisnya. Miyuki melirik ke belakang dan tersenyum kepada Naruto yang masih diam dan kembali menatap musuhnya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Miyuki tidak bisa melihat wajah orang tersebut karna seluruh wajahnya tertutupi topeng, apalagi keadaan yang gelap dan hanya mengandalkan obor di kedua sisinya tak mampu membuatnya melihat lawannya, selain sebuah lubang yang memperlihatkan matanya yang terpejam.

Sosok bertopeng itu tidak menjawab, melainkan ia membuka kelopak matanya secara perlahan dan membuat Miyuki membulatkan matanya dan tubuhnya serasa melunak. Terlihat iris merah darah dengan tiga tomoe bersinar di balik topeng itu, menandakan bahwa sosok bertopeng yang dilawan Miyuki adalah seorang Uchiha.

Trinkk

Bunyi kunai yang menyentuh tanah. Ya, kunai Miyuki terjatuh akibat keterkejutannya. Seorang Uchiha membantai klannya sendiri, tapi kenapa? itulah yang ada dipikiran Miyuki saat ini.

Sosok bertopeng itu tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, melihat Miyuki yang terkejut dengan cepat ia melesat maju membuat Miyuki tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Tapi semua itu terlambat, disaat ia memutarkan tubuhnya sebuah tangan telah menembus punggungnya.

"Arggghhh.." kembali Miyuki menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tanganya begitu melihat Naruto yang seperti terganggu, darah segar mulai keluar dari perutnya dan terus mengalir turun hingga setetes darah itu mengenai kening Naruto membuat bocah itu tersadar dan sangat terkejut.

"Kaa-chan, apa-" perkataan Naruto terhenti begitu melihat wajah kesakitan ibunya dan sebuah tangan yang menembus tubuh sang ibu, langsung saja ia menundukkan kepalanya begitu melihat keadaan sang ibu.

"Na-Naru. Uhuk.. Naru-to. Uhuk.. Uhuk.." Miyuki dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya, tapi sekuat apapun Miyuki berusaha yang keluar justru darah.

Mata Naruto masih melebar akibat keterkejutannya, sementara sosok bertopeng di belakang Miyuki masih terdiam melihat intraksi ibu dan anak di depannya. Perlahan mata Naruto mulai mengeluarkan air matanya, Miyuki yang melihat itu tentu mencoba menenangkan Naruto dengan memasang senyum yang setiap saat terpatri di wajahnya.

Tapi bukannya tenang, Naruto justru semakin sedih melihatnya. Dan tanpa disadari irisnya berubah membuat ibunya kembali terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ka-Kaa-chan.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Kaa-chan.. Hiks.." berguman terus menyebutkan hal yang sama, hingga tangan yang menembus perut ibunya itu bergerak pelan sampai akhirnya memisahkan diri dari punggung ibunya.

"Uhuk,, arghh.."

Naruto kembali sakit melihat ibunya kesakitan. Melihat darah ibunya yang mengalir deras dari bekas lukanya membuat iris Naruto yang awalnya cuma dua tomoe bertambah menjadi tiga begitu melihat tubuh ibunya oleng dan terjatuh menyentuh lantai bawah tanah itu. Dan dengan kekuatan kecilnya ia berlari melewati tubuh ibu dan mencoba menyerang lawan ibunya namun begitu ingin menyentuhnya, tubuh sosok itu seperti hantu yang membuat Naruto menembusnya dan tersungkur.

"Wah, wah.. Lihat ini, seorang prodigy dengan Sharingan yang telah sempurna." perkataan sosok bertopeng itu membuat Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah sosok itu, tapi yang dilihatnya hanyalah topeng yang entah apa karna kurangnya pencahayaan. Namun..

Naruto dengan Sharingan yang masih aktif kembali terkejut begitu melihat lubang yang ada di topeng musuhnya. 'Ma-Mat-Mata i-itu...'

"Na-Naruto..." dengan cepat Naruto memutarkan kepalanya dan melihat ibunya tengah menatapnya lembut mengisyaratkan untuk dirinya mendekat. Tapi, dia tidak bisa mendekat. Dia kembali memperhatikan sosok misterius dengan sebuah Sharingan di mata kanannya yang berdiri di depannya.

"Na- Uhuk.. Uhuk.."

"Kaa-chan..." teriak Naruto begitu melihat ibunya kembali batuk darah. 'tidak ada pilihan.' batinya sembari berdiri dan berlari menerjang sosok bertopeng itu.

Wush..

'Tembus?' batin Naruto terkejut.

Brukk..

"Kaa-chan.. Kau tidak apa-apa Kaa-chan?" tanpa memikirkan lebih jauh kenapa musuhnya itu dapat ditembus, Naruto lebih memilih memperhatikan ibunya.

"Cukup sudah dramanya." ujar sosok bertopeng itu seperti sudah kehabisan kesabarannya, sebuah besi batangan panjang tercipta di tangan kanannya. Dengan perlahan ia mendekati Naruto dan begitu di belakang bocah itu ia mengangkat besi tersebut dan menancapkannya ke punggung Naruto.

Boft..

"Cih.. Sial." sebuah asap putih tebal muncul tiba-tiba sebelum besinya menancap di punggung bocah Uchiha itu. 'ternyata dia masih mempunyai sedikit chakra. Hahh, sialan kau wanita jalang.' batin sosok itu kesal kemudian menghilang dengan cara terhisap ke dalam mata kanannya.

M

K

Sementara di rumah pemimpin klan, Kini berdiri Sasuke dengan badan bergetar. Di depannya kini terbaring dua tubuh tak bernyawa yang tak lain dan tak bukan merupakan orang tuanya sendiri. Beberapa menit kemudia sesosok bayangan berjalan di depan Sasuke, Sasuke tidak bisa melihatnya karna gelap.

"Senang dengan kejutannya, Sasuke?" tanya sosok tersebut yang perlahan wajahnya terkena sinar bulan.

Deg..

Sasuke melebarkan matanya, "A-Apa yang ter-jadi, Nii-san?" bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah bertanya. "K-Kaa-chan, To-Tou-san.."

Syiutt

Sleb

Perkataan Sasuke terhenti karna merasakan sakit di bahu kirinya, ketika menoleh ia melihat sebuah syuriken menancap di pintu yang berada tepat di belakangnya. Ia kembali menoleh ke arah Itachi dengan pandangan seolah bertanya 'Kenapa?'.

Itachi berhenti tepat di belakang tubuh orang tuanya, kedua kelopak matanya masih tertutup. Tapi, dengan perlahan Itachi mulai membuka matanya memperlihatkan mata merah darah yang tampak berbeda dari Sharingan pada umumnya.

"Ya, Sasuke. Mereka telah mati. Ternyata kekuatan yang aku dapatkan ini sangat luar biasa." dengan datar Itachi menjawab segala pertanyaan Sasuke di dalam hati, sekaligus membuat Sasuke kembali terkejut.

"A-Apa mak-sudmu, Nii-san?" dengan segala kekuatannya Sasuke menolak semua pendapat-pendapat yang tiba-tiba muncul di dalam otaknya. Tapi ketika Itachi kembali menjawabnya, Sasuke merasa seperti terhempas dengan sangat kuat.

"Seperti yang kau pikirkan, Sasuke.." Itachi memandang datar ekspresi terkejut Sasuke, walau dalam hatinya ia telah menangis. "..Akulah yang membunuh Tou-san dan Kaa-san, serta seluruh klan Uchiha."

Deg..

"Ke-Kenapa?" gumam Sasuke dengan kepala tertunduk, namun dengan cepat Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya menghadap Itachi dengan Sharingan yang telah bangkit walau dengan dua tomoe sambil berteriak "KENAPA?"

"Aku hanya menguji kekuatan yang telah aku dapatkan ini. Awalnya aku juga akan membunuhmu. Tapi, sepertinya kau terlalu lemah untuk itu." ucap Itachi dengan tenang, mengabaikan amarah Sasuke yang telah memuncak.

 **"Genjutsu: Sharingan"**

Secara tiba-tiba tubuh Sasuke tidak bergerak, kaku seperti mayat. Itachi dengan tenang melangkah mendekati Sasuke yang telah terperangkap di dalam genjutsu miliknya. Mungkin Sasuke akan membencinya, tapi Itachi sudah menduga hal itu.

"Lebih baik kau membenciku, Sasuke. Jadilah kuat dan lindungi orang-orang yang kau sayangi. Sayonara.."

Tuk..

Itachi menghilang dalam kepulan asap putih setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan mengetuk dahi Sasuke dengan dua jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. Membuat Sasuke sadar dari pengaruh genjutsu dan langsung berteriak kesetanan.

"Arrrggghhhh.."

M

K

Miyuki muncul bersama Naruto yang saat ini telah pingsan di sebuah tempat seperti kuil, dengan sisa chakranya ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuka kelopak mata kanan Naruto. Mata Sharingannya beradu pandang dengan manik hitam Naruto.

"A-ku mu-ngkin akan.. Uhuk.. Ma-ti.. Uhuk.. Uhuk.. J-jadi te-tap-lah.. Uhuk.. Hi-d-dup.."

 **"Genjutsu.."**

Dengan jutsu terakhirnya, Miyuki menanamkan ingatan kepada Naruto. Dan bersamaan dengan hal tersebut Miyuki pun tewas, tapi sebuah senyuman tetap saja terpasang di wajahnya. 'Sayonara, Naruto.'

.

Naruto terbangun dengan tangan kanan memegang kepalanya yang pusing. "A-apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya entah kepada siapa, tapi begitu kesadarannya kembali sepenuhnya. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna dan langsung saja ia tolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil berucap.

"Kaa-chan,, Kaa-chan.. kaa.." namun, ucapan Naruto terhenti karna ia telah menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Di depannya, di depannya terbaring tubuh kaku ibunya. Dengan darah yang telah mengering, dan senyum yang ada di wajah pucatnya.

Tangan Naruto bergetar dan bergerak perlahan untuk menyentuh wajah itu. Dan ketika Naruto menyentuh wajah ibunya, Naruto terdiam. Matanya menunjukan kekosongan. Seakan tidak ada cahayanya. Dan hal itu menandakan kini Naruto berada di dalam tehnik genjutsu yang ibunya taman sebelum tewas.

 **Dunia Genjutsu..**

 _ **Saat ini Naruto berada di sebuah tempat yang indah, tak ada apapun di sini selain warna putih. Dan di depan Naruto saat ini telah berdiri sosok wanita cantik yang beberapa saat lalu ia lihat terbaring lemah dengan keadaan dingin.**_

 _ **"Kaa-chan.." ucap Naruto dengan pelan seperti bisikan, Miyuki yang mendengarnya hanya mampu tersenyum dan berkata.**_

 _ **"Gomenne, Naruto. Kaa-chan telah meninggalkanmu." tak kuasa mendengarnya, Naruto lebih memilih langsung memeluk ibunya dan menangis di pelukan itu.**_

 _ **"Hiks.. Hiks.. Kenapa? Kenapa Kaa-chan meninggalkanku? Hiks.. A-ku bahkan belum bisa melindungi Kaa-chan.. Hiks.."**_

 _ **"Tidak apa-apa, putraku. Selanjutnya mungkin kau akan berusaha sendiri. Kaa-chan ingin menyampaikan sebuah rahasia padamu." ucap Miyuki sambil membelai surai Naruto lembut bermaksud untuk menenangkan putranya.**_

 _ **"Apa itu, Kaa-chan?" Naruto mendongak menatap ibunya, terlihat jejak air mata yang kemudian di hapus oleh Miyuki.**_

 _ **"Hei, seorang lelaki tidak boleh menangis. Kau akan mengetahui rahasia itu secepatnya, putraku. Tumbuhlah menjadi kuat dan lindungi dirimu serta orang yang kau sayangi. Kaa-chan meninggalkan sebuah ruangan rahasia di sekitar kuil ini, kau akan menemukan pintu masuknya setelah kau membaca tulisan yang ada di batu monumen klan kita. Apa kau mengerti?" Naruto hanya mampu mengangguk dengan sesekali cegukan akibat tangisannya yang telah mereda.**_

 _ **"Kalau begitu, Kaa-chan pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu, Naruto-kun." Naruto kembali terkejut mendengar perkataan yang seperti ibunya akan pergi.**_

 _ **"Tidak, Kaa-chan tidak boleh pergi. Kaa-chan tidak boleh meninggalkan aku. Kaa-.."**_

 _ **"Ssssh.. Kau tidak boleh begini, Naruto. Kau anak Kaa-chan yang kuat. Kau harus berjanji pada Kaa-chan untuk tetap hidup dan kuat. Lindungi apa yang kau yakini. Kaa-chan percaya padamu. Sayonara.."**_

 _ **Miyuki memotong perkataan Naruto sambil mengucapkan perpisahan, sementara Naruto hanya terdiam dan tak membalas. Tangisannya telah berhanti sekarang.**_

 _ **Dan ketika tubuh Miyuki memudar, semuanyapun ikut memudar termasuk Naruto. Menutup matanya, Naruto membiarkan sensasi menenangkan ini ia rasakan untuk yang terakhir kalinya, ia berjanji akan menjadi kuat. Yang terkuat dari yang terkuat. Dan mengubah susunan dunia ini menjadi lebih baik.**_

 **Dunia nyata..**

Membuka mata, Naruto kembali memandang jasad ibunya dengan pandangan kosong. Kemudian ia meneliti tempatnya berada sekarang dan menemukan apa yang di ucapkan ibunya tadi. Pandangan Naruto kembali kepada wajah ibunya.

Naruto tersenyum dan bangkit berdiri dengan mata terpejam. Kemudian berjalan beberapa langkah mendekati batu monumen klannya masih dengan mata terpejam. Tapi begitu ia membuka kelopak matanya, yang terlihat kini mata merah dengan tiga tomoe yang berputar cepat dan berubah menjadi bentuk lain dari Sharingan, yaitu Mangekyou Sharingan dengan pola syuriken tiga sisi dan bercabang (untuk bentuknya cari di google dengan kata kunci, Mangekyou Sharingan triple swirl).

Setelah berada di depan monumen batu tersebut, awalnya ia bingung dengan tulisan yang ada di monumen itu, tapi ketika ia melihat dengan Mangekyou Sharingannya. Ia pun mampu membaca isi monumen tersebut.

Tak semua bisa ia baca, karna masih banyak simbol-simbol yang sangat sulit di baca bahkan oleh Mangekyou Sharingannya sekalipun. Tapi, sebuah fakta mengejutkan berhasil ia dapatkan. Yaitu tahapan selanjutnya dari Sharingan, yakni Mangekyou Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan dan Rinnegan. Serta cara membangkitkannya.

Tapi, masih ada yang mengganjal di pikirannya. 'Dimana jalan masuk menuju tempat rahasia yang dikatakan Kaa-san?' kembali ia edarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, namun hal yang mencurigakan tidak terlihat oleh pandangannya.

Kembali ia dibuat terkejut ketika mengingat perkataan ibunya saat ia terkena genjutsu.

 **"..Kau akan menemukan pintu masuknya setelah kau membaca tulisan yang ada di batu monumen clan kita.."**

'jangan-jangan..' dengan cepat ia melangkah mendekati batu monumen di depannya dan memandang sekeliling batu itu dengan Sharingannya. 'Ketemu.' batinnya kembali begitu melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

Naruto kemudian meraba-raba simbol Uchiha dengan sebuah pusaran hitam di bawah kipas itu.

'Apa ini?' tanya Naruto dalam hatinya begitu melihat pusarah hitam itu.

Diraba-rabanya simbol itu hingga secara tidak sengaja atau kebetulan darah kering Miyuki, ibunya, bersentuhan dengan pesaran hitam tersebut tepat di tengahnya. Membuat simbol itu bersinar merah dan..

Brrttt..

Naruto menoleh begitu mendengar sebuah suara seperti tanah bergetar, dan benar saja, sebuah pintu rahasia telah terbuka di samping kanannya. Dengan hati-hati ia masuk ke ruangan tersebut dan menemukan bahwa ruangan itu terdapat begitu banyak gulungan, senjata, jubah, bahkan mayat.

Iris merah itu melebar begitu melihat mayat yang seperti dilindungi, terlihat dari es yang menyangga mayat itu sehingga tetap berdiri. Mendekat perlahan, Naruto pun menyentuh es itu dan memejamkan matanya seolah ada yang menuntunnya melakukan hal tersebut.

Dan kembali sebuah ingatan masuk ke otaknya membuat ia terduduk dengan kedua tangan mencengkram kepalanya sendiri. 'I-itu Tou-san.. Jadi tempat ini?' batinnya terkejut dan memperhatikan sekitar. "Aku harus membawa tubuh Kaa-san kemari!" ucapnya pelan sambil berjalan tergesa menuju keluar ruangan dan menghampiri tubuh ibunya.

Dengan susah payah, ia menyeret tubuh ibunya ke dalam ruangan dan menempatkannya disamping jasad ayahnya. Menoleh kembali ia mencari sesuatu yang mencurigakan dan menemukan hal tersebut. Sebuah simbol yang sama dengan yang ada di monumen batu, dengan ingatan yang ia dapat dari ayahnya. Naruto menggigit jempolnya sampai berdarah dan menempelkan darah itu pada simbol tersebut. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara dari arah belakangannya. Ketika ia menoleh tubuh ibunya juga telah membeku dengan posisi berdiri sama seperti ayahnya.

Memandang kedua orang tuanya Naruto kemudian mendekati sebuah rak dan mengambil sesuatu seperti botol kaca yang di dalamnya terdapat dua buah bola. Ya, bola mata merah darah yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya telah mencapai tahap Mangekyou (untuk bentuknya bisa cari di google dengan kata kunci, Mangekyou Sharingan razor, pasti ketemu).

"Arigatou, Tou-san, Kaa-san. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian." gumam Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kepada tubuh ayah dan ibunya. Setelah itu ia kembali memandang sekeliling dan berakhir di botol kaca yang telah ia taruh kembali di rak tempatnya semula.

"Saatnya berlatih.." ucap Naruto yang suaranya entah kenapa telah berubah, datar, dingin, menusuk. Suara yang mengandung kesedihan dan kebencian yang telah menyatu. Membentuk sesuatu yang baru, yaitu..

 **...Hasrat...**

M

K

(tbc)

Gimana menurut teman-teman sekalian?

Jelek kah ? Atau masih kacau ?

Saran dan kritik teman-teman sangat berarti untuk memperbaiki kesalahan yang ada di Fic ini. Terima kasih telah membaca..

Dan maaf untuk definisi bentuk Mangekyou nya sy skip karna kurang bisa merangkai katanya, jadi bisa langsung di cari aja di google..

Kalau untuk Mangekyou Naruto cari dengan kata kunci (Mangekyou Sharingan triple swirl).

Sedangkan Mangekyou Sharingan yang dimiliki ayahnya cari dengan kata kunci (Mangekyou Sharingan razor).

Insya Allah pasti ketemu...

Terakhir, sampai ketemu chapter selanjutnya...

Jaa...


	2. Chapter 2

**Saya ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk semua sambutan dan saran yang diberikan, dan saya akan memperbaiki lagi apa yang teman-teman semua arahkan.**

 **Dan untuk mangekyou ayahnya Naruto saya sudah memasukkannya ke dalam image manager saya yang mempunyai tiga ujung lurus dan untuk mangekyou Naruto yang tiga ujung melengkung, jujur untuk mendeskripsikan sebuah Mangekyou cukup sulit untuk saya, takutnya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang saya pikirkan dengan yang teman-teman bayangkan.**

 **Masih membahas Mangekyou, ada yang mengatakan bahwa Mangekyou Naruto itu terlalu dipaksakan. Tapi menurut beberapa artikel yang saya baca, mata Sharingan itu pada dasarnya akan bangkit sesuai dengan kesedihan dan kebencian yang dirasakan si pengguna. Sama seperti Obito yang membangkitkan Sharingannya yang langsung memiliki dua tomoe saat melihat rekannya Kakashi terluka, dan Mangekyou nya saat melihat Rin terbunuh. Atau Itachi dan Sasuke membangkitkan Mangekyou mereka masing-masing saat menyaksikan orang yang mereka kasihi tewas.**

 **Kesimpulannya, Mangekyou Naruto juga saya samakan dengan rincian kebangkitan seperti di atas. Dan untuk masalah Eternal Mangekyou nya untuk sekarang sepertinya masih terlalu awal, mengingat usia dan pengetahuannya. Naruto memang mengetahui tentang EMS dari monumen batu Uchiha, tapi itu hanya sebatas mengetahui. Karena mengingat usia yang sangat amat muda jadi tidak mungkin ia bisa memahami apa yang diketahuinya itu.**

 **Satu lagi yang akan saya bahas, untuk saat Naruto membaca monumen batu Uchiha. Saya membuat Naruto bisa membacanya murni ketidak sengajaan atau ketidak sadarannya, karena sesaat sebelum membaca Mangekyou Naruto telah bangkit dikarenakan kebencian dan kesedihan yang ia rasakan dan saat membacanya Mangekyou Naruto masih aktif.**

 **Semoga alasan di atas cukup logis untuk menyelesaikan masalah tentang Mangekyou Naruto.**

 **Dan kalau masalah rinnegan bisa iya, bisa juga tidak Naruto miliki. Karena walau hanya dengan Sharingan saja saya sudah bisa menilai bahwa itu termasuk overpower. Tapi lihat keadaan kedepannya dulu.**

 **Untuk pairnya, belum ditentukan sampai batas waktu yang tak ditentukan juga. Jadi, mohon bersabar yang mau pair.**

 **Mungkin itu saja untuk chapter kemarin, selamat menikmati chapter ini...**

M

K

.

.

.

Pagi hari menjelang, kehidupan baru pun dimulai bagi semua penduduk desa Konoha. Termasuk bagi siswa akademi yang digadang-gadang menjadi prodigy Uchiha, yakni Uchiha Sasuke.

Duduk di tepi ranjang pasien tenpatnya beristirahat, setelah tadi malam ia ditemukan oleh seorang ANBU bawahan Hokage ketiga. Menundukkan wajahnya yang kini terlihat murung. Masih segar di ingatannya tentang bagaimana kakaknya, kakak yang menjadi panutannya, kakak yang begitu disayanginya, dan kakak yang selalu menemaninya itu dengan kejam dan tanpa perasaan membantai keluarganya sendiri. Merubah dirinya, merubah Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu selalu ingin melampauinya, selalu menyayangi kakaknya. Berubah menjadi pendendam, ia akui bahwa dia kini membenci kakaknya itu. Bahkan untuk memanggilnya kakak saja ia tidak sudi lagi sekarang.

Yang dinginkannya dan sekaligus menjadi tujuannya mulai sekarang adalah kematian Itachi, kematian si penghianat klan itu. Dan ia bersumpah akan membunuhnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Dan kini Sasuke masih mengingat pesan yang diucapkan Itachi saat mengirimnya ke tempat yang penuh rasa sakit itu. Ya, setelah melihat mata kakaknya yang berbeda dari Sharingan yang ia ketahui. Tiba-tiba semua berubah.

Langit bukan lagi dihiasi langit hitam dengan awan yang menutupi bulan, tapi yang dilihatnya saat itu adalah langit merah dengan bulan yang hampir menyamai merahnya darah.

Waktu berputar cepat kala ia menyaksikan bagaimana anggota klan dibunuh satu persatu, semuanya mati tanpa tersisa. Entah itu anak-anak, pria, wanita, ataupun orang tua. Semua dibantai dengan tanpa perasaan.

Dan diakhir penyiksaan itu, Itachi menghampiri dirinya dan berkata dengan nada suara yang sangat datar.

 **"Kau sangat lemah, aku tidak akan membunuhmu karena kau sangat lemah. Jadilah kuat, jadilah sangat kuat dan datanglah kepadaku. Datanglah dan akan ku bunuh dirimu, Sasuke."**

Rahang Sasuke mengeras dikala ia mengingat lagi perkataan Itachi kala itu. Dirinya tak habis pikir, kenapa hanya ia yang disisakan? Kenapa hanya dirinya yang dibiarkan hidup? Kembali perkataan Itachi terlintas di ingatannya. Perkataan tentang rahasia klan Uchiha yang ada di kuil Naka, perkataan tentang mata barunya yang baru ia ketahui bernama Mangekyou Sharingan, tahapan selanjutnya dari Sharingan seorang Uchiha.

 **"Kalau kau ingin menjadi kuat, datanglah ke kuil Naka. Disana ada sebuah monumen batu, dan di monumen itu berisi semua rahasia klan Uchiha. Rahasia mata terkutuk Sharingan, sampai rahasia dunia shinobi ini sendiri. Pergilah kesana Sasuke, dan datanglah kepadaku dengan kebencian dan niat membunuh yang besar!"**

Kini tekad Sasuke sudah bulat, ia akan berlatih untuk menjadi kuat. Terkuat dari yang terkuat, dan pergi mencari Itachi untuk membunuhnya.

'Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu, Itachi.' batin Sasuke sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga memutih dan hampir berdarah.

Kemudian setelah itu, Sasuke turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat, tujuannya hanya satu sekarang. Yaitu pergi ke kuil Naka dan menemukan semua rahasia Sharingan untuk membunuh Itachi.

Setelah menyentuh gagang pintu ruangannya, Sasuke tanpa membuang waktu langsung menggeser pintu tersebut bersamaan dengan kedua kelopak matanya yang ia kedipkan sekali dan iris matanya pun berubah.

Kini terlihatlah mata merah darah berhiasan tomoe yang berjumlah dua. Walau hanya dua tomoe, tapi rasa sakit yang dipancarkan mata terkutuk itu sangatlah besar. Aura kesengsaraan telah dikeluarkan oleh mata itu membuat beberapa orang yang melihatnya berjalan di koridor rumah sakit itu sedikit bergidik ngeri dan mengambil jarak aman.

Sementara Sasuke sendiri tampak tidak memperdulikan reaksi orang-orang yang melihatnya dan sedikit menjauh darinya. Karena yang ada di pikiran sang Uchiha kini hanyalah bagaimana cara membunuh Uchiha Itachi.

'Cih.. Menyebut namanya saja sudah membuatku ingin membunuhnya. Ia tak pantas menjadi seorang Uchiha.' kata Sasuke dalam hatinya sambil terus melangkah keluar dari Rumah Sakit Desa Konoha.

M

K

Di kuil Naka sendiri, tepatnya di ruangan rahasia terlihat seorang bocah emo tengah tertidur dengan beberapa gulungan berserakan di sekelilingnya. Terlihat juga guratan kekhawatiran yang kentara di wajahnya dan beberapa butir keringan yang mengalir menandakan bahwa bocah itu kini tengah bermimpi buruk.

Dengan sesekali menggerakan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri ia bergumam 'Tidak' atau 'Kaa-san' terus berulang kali. Hingga...

"TIDAKKK... Hahh.. Hahh.. Hahh.." posisi bocah bernama lengkap Uchiha Naruto itu kini telah duduk. Masih dengan keringat yang mengalir dan pupil mata yang melebar karena efek mimpi buruknya tentang kejadian semalam.

Bahkan efeknya masih hingga beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto bahkan masih membayangi sosok bertopeng dengan satu mata Sharingan di mata kanannya yang seakan menjadi backroundnya kini.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan nafas Naruto kini sudah mulai teratur. Mengedarkan pandangannya, ia pun teringat bahwa saat ini dirinya sedang berada di ruangan rahasia milik orang tuanya yang bahkan semua anggota Uchiha tidak mengetahuinya, termasuk pemimpin klan Uchiha Fugaku.

Ruangan yang tidak besar juga tidak kecil, dengan rak-rak menghiasi kedua sisinya, kanan dan kiri. Dengan pintu keluar di depannya dan serangkaian perlengkapan shinobi di belakangnya yang ia yakini milik kedua orang tuanya, tak lupa di tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut terdapat dua sosok tubuh manusia yang seperti terpenjara di dalam balok es.

Kembali Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya menatap gulungan-gulungan yang mengisi ruangan tersebut. Bukan cuma itu, terlihat juga jubah, berbagai macam syuriken dan kunai di tempat perlengkapan shinobi.

Dan sekarang ekspresi Naruto berubah menjadi seperti orang yang berpikir keras. Bocah yang usianya baru menginjak 8 tahun itu terlihat berpikir keras begitu melihat perlengkapan shinobi milik orang tuanya.

'Sekarang dimana tempat yang cocok untuk ku jadikan tempat latihan?' batin Naruto dengan tangan kanan yang memegang dagunya dan tangan kiri yang bersidekap di dada.

Sebuah ingatan kembali muncul di otaknya, ingatan tentang perkataan ayahnya saat ia pertama kali masuk ke ruangan ini dan menyentuh balok es tempat tubuh ayahnya tersimpan kemarin.

 **Flashback..**

 **Nuansa oranye menyambut pengelihatan Naruto, saat ini dirinya tidak berada di ruangan tadi. Tempat ini hampir mirip dengan tempatnya bertemu dengan ibunya beberapa saat yang lalu. Namun, yang membedakan hanyalah warna cahayanya saja. Jikalau tempatnya bertemu dengan ibunya untuk yang terakhir kalinya itu bernuansa putih. Berbeda dengan tempat ini yang nuansanya oranye semua, sejauh mata memandang hanya ada oranye.**

 **Tak lama setelahnya muncul beberapa partikel cahaya berwarna biru, partikel cahaya itu perlahan menyatu dan membentuk sosok seorang pria dewasa dengan wajah yang hampir mirip dengan Izuna Uchiha dan memiliki rambut ravel sepanjang bahu. Pria itu memakai baju standar shinobi konoha setingkat Jounin.**

 **Mengerjap beberapa kali hingga pandangannya melihat dengan jelas sosok Naruto kecil yang menatapnya intens.**

 **Melihat itu, Arashi nama pria itu hanya memandang Naruto datar. Dan dengan suara datar khas Uchiha Arashi akhirnya berucap.**

 **"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa masuk ke tempat rahasia ku?"**

 **Naruto tanpa takut maju selangkah dan mendongak menatap wajah datar Arashi. Membalas ucapan pria itu dengan nada biasa, tidak sedingin perkataan pria paruh baya di depannya ini.**

 **"Namaku Uchiha Naruto, aku menemukan tempat itu berkat arahan dari ibuku, Uchiha Miyuki." mendengar jawaban Naruto, Arashi hanya menyeringai kecil yang bahkan tidak bisa dilihat oleh Naruto di depannya. Arashi tentu tidak terkejut, karena yang bisa membuka pintu ruangan itu hanya dirinya dan keluarganya saja.**

 **"Hoo.. Jadi kau putraku, tidak kusangka kau akan menemuiku secepat ini. Ada apa? Dan dimana ibumu?" ucap Arashi kembali dengan nada yang sama seperti ucapan sebelumnya.**

 **Sedetik kemudian raut wajah Naruto berubah, dari biasa-biasa saja menjadi menunduk dengan raut sedih yang tersirat jelas di wajahnya.**

 **Melihat bahwa putranya menunduk dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya membuat alis Arashi sedikit mengangkat, ia tidak suka bila seseorang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.**

 **Lantas Arashi kembali bersuara setelah terlalu lama menunggu namun tak kunjung mendapatkan jawabannya. "Jawab Naruto, apa yang terjadi dan dimana ibumu?"**

 **Naruto tetap diam untuk beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya ia memberanikan diri kembali mendongak dan menjawab dengan nada datar yang entah ia kuasai dari mana.**

 **"Ibu telah meninggal, aku disini berkat arahan darinya. Klan dibantai oleh sosok misterius yang sepertinya juga seorang Uchiha. Aku tidak tahu apakah masih ada Uchiha lain yang selamat atau tidak. Yang pasti aku akan membalaskan dendam klan Uchiha kepada pria bertopeng itu." ujar Naruto menjelaskan situasi yang diketahuinya, dan ia pun menunggu respon apa yang diberikan oleh pria yang mengaku sebagai ayahnya ini.**

 **Sedangkan dengan Arashi sendiri, ia terdiam mendengar jawaban anaknya itu. Lebih tepatnya ia terdiam begitu mendengar bahwa Miyuki, istri tercintanya itu telah menyusulnya. Dan kini mereka meninggalkan putra mereka seorang diri di dunia yang kejam itu.**

 **"Apakah Tou-san hanya diam saja?"**

 **Lamunan Arashi pun pecah begitu suara Naruto kembali terdengar oleh telinganya. Pandangannya pun kembali menatap Naruto yang sedang menatapnya seperti menunggu jawaban apa yang akan ia berikan.**

 **Arashi pun menghela nafas dan kembali memandang Naruto. Namun, kali ini pandangannya bukanlah datar seperti tadi. Pandangan Arashi kini menajam dan serius.**

Setelah itu Naruto di tanya oleh ayahnya mengenai Sharingan, apakah ia telah membangkitkan Sharingannya atau tidak. Dan Naruto pun menjawab sudah. Naruto juga sempat melihat bentuk Mangekyou ayahnya yang bentuknya seperti sebuah syuriken namun bermata tiga yang tajam dan lurus.

Naruto juga di ajari trik pengendalian dasar mata Sharingan oleh ayahnya, hingga kini ia mengetahui bahwa untuk mengaktifkan dan menonaktifkannya hanya tinggal mengendalikan aliran chakra yang menuju kedua matanya saja. Setelah itu diberikan sedikit cara untuk berlatih dan memasteri Sharingannya.

Naruto juga mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki Mangekyou, tapi ayahnya tidak mengizinkan ia memakai mata tersebut sampai benar-benar memasteri Sharingan tiga tomoe miliknya. Selain itu ia juga menceritakan tujuannya setelah menjadi kuat ia akan membuat rencana untuk mengubah dunia ini. Dan ayahnya hanya mengangguk tanpa berkomentar apapun. Seperti mendukung tapi ada yang mengganjal sedikit. Namun hal itu tidak terlalu difikirkan oleh Naruto, yang penting ayahnya menyetujui rencana yang ia buat.

Brrtttt..

Sebuah suara terdengar membuat lamunan Naruto terganggu. Ketika menoleh, Naruto melihat bahwa pintu yang ia lewati untuk memasuki ruangan ini perlahan tertutup hingga sepenuhnya tertutup menyisakan kegelapan.

Tak lama setelahnya ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. 'Ada orang? Kalau dia mengetahui tempat ini berarti dia...' mata Naruto melebar karena pikirannya sendiri.

Dengan cepat ia mengaktifkan Sharingannya membuat ruangan itu sedikit tidak bisa melihat ruangan tersebut. Berjalan menuju salah satu sudut ruangan ia pun melihat sebuah lubang disana.

'Sesuai pemberitahuan Tou-san, aku bisa melihat keluar melali lubang ini.' batin Naruto lagi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dan melihat keluar.

Yang dilihat olehnya adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang mungkin seumuran dengannya tengah berdiri di depan monumen batu dengan Sharingan menyala. Dan tomoe yang dilihat oleh Naruto pada Sharingan anak itu baru berjumlah dua, yang artinya anak itu baru membangkitkan Sharingannya.

"Tunggu dulu, bukankah dia Sasuke Uchiha. Anak dari pemimpin klan, Uchiha Fugaku." gumamnya begitu tersadar bahwa ia mengenali anak yang saat ini dilihatnya. Terlihat anak itu memasang ekspresi sedikit bingung, mungkin dia tidak mengetahui makna yang tertera di monumen batu, ucap Naruto dalam hati sembari terus mengawasi anak bernama Sasuke itu.

M

K

Di tempat yang sama dan waktu yang sama pula, saat ini Sasuke tengah mendecih begitu membaca isi dari monumen batu klan Uchiha di depannya ini. Begitu banyak kata-kata yang tidak ia pahami, dan hanya sedikit informasi yang ia dapatkan.

Mendecih lagi, Sasuke memutuskan meninggalkan ruangan itu setelah membaca keseluruhan pesan yang ada di batu tersebut. Melangkah menaiki beberapa anak tangga, Sasuke mulai meninggalkan tempat rahasia klannya tanpa menyadari bahwa ia tengah di amati oleh sesosok atau lebih tepatnya seseorang yang sama dengannya.

.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan sebelumnya, Sasuke telah di tunggu oleh dua orang bertopeng hewan dengan tanto di punggung dan rompi besi yang membalut tubuh mereka. Salah seorang dari keduanya yang melihat Sasuke yang baru saja keluar segera mendekat dan berkata.

"Uchiha Sasuke, kami di perintahkan oleh Sandaime-sama untuk menjemput anda dan mengantar anda kembali ke rumah sakit." ucap ANBU dengan topeng kucing tersebut yang dari suaranya bisa di tebak bahwa ia adalah seorang perempuan, dilihat dari rambut ungu panjangnya juga telah memastikan bahwa ANBU itu perempuan.

"Hn." tanpa memperdulikan kedua ANBU tersebut, Sasuke terus saja berjalan melewati keduanya yang kemudian di susul di belakangnya kedua ANBU itu terlihat berjalan pelan.

Berjalan di jalanan utama desa, Sasuke terus berjalan dengan muka datarnya. Tak di perdulikan beberapa bisikan-bisikan dari para penduduk desa yang membicarakan tentang dirinya atau klannya yang dibantai.

Terus berjalan bersama dua orang ANBU di belakangnya, hingga Sasuke pun kembali ke ruangannya yang sempat ia tinggalkan tadi. Dan kedua ANBU itu juga sudah pergi setelah dirinya memasuki ruangan.

Memutuskan untuk beristirahat, Sasuke pun menaiki ranjang dan merebahkan tubuhnya. Rasanya ia sangat lelah saat ini, selain badannya, mentalnya juga telah hancur akibat kejadian semalam. Memejamkan matanya, Sasuke pun kembali beristirahat untuk memperbaiki kondisi prikologisnya yang saat ini hancur.

M

K

Berpindah ke sebuah ruangan yang lumayan besar, di tengah ruangan tersebut telah berlutut dua orang ANBU yang tadi ditugaskan untuk membawa Uchiha terakhir, menurut mereka, itu kembali ke rumah sakit. Dan di depan mereka juga terlihat seorang pria tua bersurai putih mengenakan baju kebesarannya tengah duduk di kursi yang hanya boleh diduduki oleh pemimpin desa atau yang disebut sebagai seorang Hokage.

Dan pria tua itu merupakan Hokage generasi ketiga yang berjuluk profesor karena pengetahuannya akan dunia shinobi. Seharusnya Hokage saat ini sudah mencapai generasi keempat. Namun, karena amukan Kyubi beberapa tahun silam membuat Hokage keempat atau bisa disebut Yondaime tewas karena mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyegel Kyubi yang kemudian disusul oleh sang istri akibat kuku tajam Kyubi menembus tubuhnya.

Hokage ketiga menatap kedua ANBU asuhannya itu dengan tangan menompang dagu berjenggotnya. Sementara dua orang yang ditatap hanya diam menunggu. Beberapa saat ruangan tersebut hening tanpa suara, dan keheningan itu terus berlanjut sampai akhirnya Sandaime, sebutan untuk Hokage ketiga, mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Bagaimana Inu, Neko?" tanya Sandaime Hokage yang bernama asli Hiruzen dari klan Sarutobi itu kepada kedua ANBUnya. Dan yang kemudian menjawab adalah ANBU bertopeng Anjing, atau yang dipanggil Inu.

"Misi selesai, Hokage-sama. Uchiha Sasuke ditemukan di pintu masuk kuil Naka yang bekas reruntuhan distrik klan Uchiha. Kini, ia telah berada di rumah sakit Konoha." jawab ANBU Inu setelah tak lupa masih dengan posisi berlutut tanpa mendongakkan kepalanya. Sementara itu, ANBU Neko masih tetap diam membiarkan rekannya itu yang menjawab.

"Baiklah, untuk sekarang Neko kau boleh kembali..!" ANBU Neko segera menjawab patuh dan menghilang dengan sunshinnya, "Dan untukmu, Inu. Kau lanjutkan misimu mengawasi Menma. Aku takut penduduk desa kembali menyiksanya.!" lanjut Hiruzen membuat ANBU Inu segera bergegas setelah menjawab perintah Hokage tersebut.

Ruangan Hokage pun hening kembali dan menyisakan Hokage ketiga yang saat ini telah membalikkan kursinya menghadap ke arah pemandangan desa Konoha yang dipimpinnya. Raut sedih terpampang jelas di wajah tuanya, mengingat anak dari Hokage generasi setelah dirinya yang seharusnya menjadi pahlawan desa malah dianggap iblis dan disiksa oleh penduduk desa itu sendiri. Sungguh miris, batin Hokage tua itu.

"Maafkan aku Minato, Kushina." lirih Hiruzen ditengah keheningannya. Dan setelah itu ia pun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat terhenti tadi.

Tapi pekerjaannya kembali terhenti begitu pendengarannya menangkap suara ketukan di pintu masuk ruangannya. Ia pun menyuruh siapa saja yang mengetuk tadi untuk segera masuk.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka pelan, dan begitu terbuka sepenuhnya yang terlihat adalah seorang anak bersurai merah jabrik tengah tersenyum lebar kepadanya. Anak itu mengenakan baju kaos putih dengan gambar spiral di bagian perutnya, dia juga mengenakan celana pendek hitam dan sandal jepit biru.

"Halo Jiji, kau sedang sibuk ya?" tanya anak itu sambil menutup kembali pintu yang dimasukinya tadi dan berjalan mendekati meja Hokage.

Sementara Hiruzen kini tersenyum lembut dan menjawab, "Tidak juga, Menma-kun. Ada apa kau kemari? Tidak seperti biasanya." anak yang di panggil Menma itu kembali tersenyum tapi tidak selebar yang tadi.

"Yosh.. Jiji, apakah aku boleh masuk akademi shinobi? Aku ingin menjadi shinobi yang hebat, Jiji." jawab Menma dengan semangat yang lagi-lagi membuat Hiruzen kembali tersenyum begitu mendengar penuturan bocah di depannya ini.

"Memangnya kalau kau sudah menjadi shinobi yang hebat kamu mau jadi apa, Menma-kun?" tanya Hiruzen lagi, dan Menma pun memasang raut berpikir sebelum menjawab dengan lantang dan membuat Hiruzen sampai tertegun karenanya.

"Tentu saja menjadi seorang Hokage, Hokage yang bahkan lebih hebat dibanding Hokage-Hokage sebelumnya. Termasuk kau Jiji."

M

K

Matahari agak turun ke arah barat dengan sinar jingganya, menandakan sebentar lagi ia akan digantikan oleh sang dewi malam. Dan kini beralih ke tempat Naruto Uchiha berada, dimana ia tengah berdiri di depan pagar pembatas yang terdapat banyak sekali tanda peringatan. Menurut informasi yang ia peroleh dari gulungan-gulungan peninggalan ayah dan ibunya, hutan di depannya ini ialah hutan kematian. Naruto sendiri juga bingung kenapa dinamai seperti itu, tapi buat apa peduli, pikir Naruto.

Karena tujuannya ke hutan kematian ini bukan untuk menyelidiki kenapa namanya begitu, tapi tujuannya adalah menuju ke suatu tempat yang letaknya berada jauh di dalam sana. Di dalam hutan gelap nan mencekam itu terdapat sebuah tempat yang juga rahasia ayahnya.

Tempat rahasia itu juga terdapat sebuah training ground yang biasa digunakan ayahnya dalam berlatih, dan akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat itu dan akan tinggal disana selama masa pelatihannya. Bersembunyi sebentar sebelum tujuannya dimulai.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, dengan menaikan sedikit tas yang berada di punggungnya ia pun kembali melangkah namun bukan ke arah depan. Melainkan ke arah kirinya, karena di depan gerbangnya terkunci rapat hingga membuatnya harus mencari jalan masuk yang lain.

Cukup lama ia berjalan dengan sebuah gulungan peta di genggamannya sebagai penunjuk jalan. Berjalan terus sambil mengamati sekitarnya, sampai akhirnya ia melihat jalan masuk yang mungkin menjadi akses satu-satunya untuk masuk ke hutan kematian. Akses masuk yang ia lihat itu berupa sebuah lubang yang cukup besar pada pagar pembatas yang menjadi penghubung hutan kematian itu dengan desa Konoha.

Setelah telah sampai di bagian lain atau telah berada di dalam hutan kematian. Naruto semakin memantapkan hatinya dan mulai melangkah kedalam hutan gelap itu yang ditambah dengan matahari yang sebentar lagi tenggelam menambah kegelapan hutan itu. Suara-suara binatang malam mulai terdengar mengiringi perjalanan Naruto, dan sebagai anak kecil tentu ia merasa apa itu yang dinamakan rasa takut. Tapi dengan yakin Naruto terus berjalan sambil mencoba mengabaikan rasa takutnya.

Terus berjalan, dan terus berjalan. Hingga sebuah suara semak-semak yang bergetar mengalihkan pandangannya.

Srrkkk..

Srkk..

Pandangan Naruto mulai menajam mengamati semak-semak itu, suara dan getaran pada semak-semak yang Naruto amati semakin mendekat dan semakin mendekat membuat jantungnya seperti suara seseorang bermain drum dengan cepat.

Ketika getaran dedaunan semak-semak itu semakin mendekat dan hampir mencapai Naruto, tiba-tiba sesosok bayangan terlihat meloncat ke arah Naruto yang membuat kedua pupil mata Naruto melebar dan membuat Naruto berteriak keras. Karena yang melompat ke arahnya itu adalah seekor..

M

K

(tbc)

Okey, chapter ini saya putus sampai disini. Bila masih ada kesalahan mohon dibimbing, karena di pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia nilai saya tidak terlalu tinggi jadi agak kurang mengerti bagaimana cara mendeskripsikan sesuatu apalagi karakter seorang tokoh..

Dan bila ada sesuatu yang masih mengganjal, jangan sungkan untuk bertanya.

Terakhir untuk chapter ini,, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya...


	3. Chapter 3

**Okey, berjumpa lagi dengan saya.**

 **Sebelumnya saya berterima kasih lagi atas kritik yang sangat bermanfaat dan dukungannya, dan saya akan mengusahakan untuk membuat fic ini lebih baik lagi. Disini kita akan bahas beberapa point yang saya ambil dari beberapa review.**

 **Kita mulai dari ciri fisik dari karakter utama, seperti yang telah saya sebutkan pada chapter awal tapi itu mungkin belum memuaskan ya. Baik, Naruto untuk sekarang ini berusia 8 tahun yang memiliki bentuk fisik seperti di canon namun tanpa tiga garis halus di wajahnya, rambut hitam sepertu Uchiha dengan panjang hampir mencapai bahu. Dan biar tidak bingung untuk penampilan mungkin akan saya jelaskan satu saja, karena seperti di anime ataupun manganya baju yang dipakai oleh seorang karakter akan dipakai selamanya sampai cerita habis atau the end.**

 **Jadi yang dipakai Naruto saat di hutan kematian sama dengan di chapter pertama.**

 **Kedua, masalah apakah Naruto akan masuk ke akademi atau tidak. Nah, hal itu jujur belum bisa terjawabkan untuk sekarang. Kita lihat keadaan alur untuk kedepannya saja dulu.**

 **Ketiga, masalah kekuatan mata dewa atau Rinnegan. Saya sependapat dengan seseorang mengenai Rinnegan yang didapatkan melalui gabungan dua penerus dari si pemilik mata tersebut, dengan kata lain Indra dan Ashura.**

 **Jadi, Naruto tidak akan memiliki Rinnegan secara alami. Tapi sekali lagi, keadaan yang menentukan.**

 **Terakhir, mengenai penulisan. Saya minta maaf dan akan mencoba merubahnya.**

 **Untuk sekarang mungkin hanya itu. Selamat menikmati..**

M

K

.

.

.

Tiga hari sudah Naruto berjalan menyusuri dalamnya Hutan Kematian. Dan sekarang Naruto pun masih berjalan di siang hari itu dengan seekor merpati di gendongannya yang sepertinya dalam kondisi semakin membaik dengan seluruh badannya terlilit daun panjang.

Masih segar dalam ingatannya ketika pertama kali memasuki Hutan Kematian ini dan saat ia mendengar suara semak-semak, ternyata yang keluar itu adalah seekor burung merpati yang tengah terbang rendah. Waktu itu kondisi merpati cantik berbulu putih bersih tersebut sangat mengenaskan, merpati itu seperti tersesat hingga malam dan berakhir dengan terbang rendah diantara semak-semak yang kemudian mengakibatkan seluruh badan merpati itu terluka parah karena terkena ranting-ranting ataupun duri-duri.

Naruto yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lantas dengan segera mencari dedaunan yang memiliki panjang berlebih dan membungkus semua badan merpati itu kecuali bagian kepalanya saja. Dan Naruto pun memutuskan untuk merawatnya dan memeliharanya.

.

Naruto sedikit tersentak dan sadar dari lamunannya ketika indra pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara seperti arus sungai. Dengan tergesa-gesa Naruto melangkah mendekati asal suara tak lupa ia sedikit berhati-hati agar merpati yang digendongnya tidak terjatuh.

"Wah.." gumam Naruto begitu sampai pada tempat yang menjadi asal suara tadi. Di depan Naruto kini terlihat pemandangan yang menurutnya indah, dimana ada hamparan bebatuan kecil berwarna putih di sekitar sungai kecil yang airnya sedikit berkilau akibat terkena cahaya matahari.

Tidak mau hanya berdiri saja, Naruto segera mendekati sungai kecil itu dan ketika telah berada di tepian sungai ia pun menaruh burung merpati yang tadi digendongnya dan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk membasuh wajah atau meminum airnya.

"Hah.. Segarnya."

Pandangan Naruto berpindah ke samping tepat pada burung merpati yang mencoba mendekati bibir sungai. Seolah mengerti, Naruto pun mengangkat burung itu dan mulai melepas daun yang melilit badannya dan mencelupkannya langsung kedalam sungai sambil sesekali dielusnya bulu merpati itu untuk membersihkannya dari noda darah.

Beberapa saat setelahnya Naruto kembali melihat gulungan peta lokasi tempat rahasia ayahnya, dan ia hanya mampu tersenyum karna merasa sebentar lagi akan menemukan tempat tersebut.

Saat ini Naruto dan merpatinya tengah beristirahat di bawah pohon dekat sungai yang Naruto temukan. Sembari memakan beberapa buah-buahan Naruto memandang kearah depan dan ekspresinya pun mulai menerawang. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, tapi sedetik kemudian ia berdecak kesal.

"Sial, waktuku terbuang percuma." kata Naruto entah kepada siapa. Kemudian dengan cepat Naruto habiskan buahnya yang tersisa dan mulai bangkit berjalan kearah bebatuan sungai meninggalkan merpatinya yang tengah mematuk-matuk buah yang di berikan Naruto padanya.

Dan ternyata yang ada dipikiran Naruto tadi adalah waktu tiga hari yang ia habiskan menyusuri Hutan Kematian ini tidak ia sampingkan dengan latihan, dan sekarang Naruto ingin memulai latihannya. Walau hanya latihan fisik ringan saja seperti puss up, dan lainnya. Kemudian diakhiri dengan berlari bolak-balik dari hulu sungai ke hilirnya dan begitupun sebaliknya sampai memakan waktu yang lumayan lama.

M

K

Di Depan sebuah mulut gua telah berdiri seorang anak yang usianya seperti dibawah sepuluh tahun, anak itu adalah Naruto. Dan mulut gue tepat di depannya itu adalah jalan masuk untuk menuju tempat rahasia yang diberitahukan ayahnya.

Dan ia juga telah mengecek kesamaan tempat itu dengan yang berada di gulungannya. Setelah mengecek beberapa kali, Naruto pun sudah sangat yakin bahwa itulah jalan masuknya.

Tanpa menunda lagi Naruto segera melangkah masuk ke dalam gua itu tak lupa membawa merpati peliharaannya yang masih terlilit dedaunan.

Malam hari yang gelap membuat gua yang Naruto masuki semakin gelap, tanpa cahaya setitikpun membuat bocah laki-laki itu terpaksa menggunakan Sharingannya untuk membuatnya bisa melihat walau sedikit. Setelah melangkah semakin dalam, entah kenapa tiba-tiba cahaya obor mulai menyala satu persatu di kedua sisi dinding gua tersebut membuat keadaan menjadi terang sekaligus membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut karenanya.

Penelusuran Naruto terus berlanjut, dengan langkah pelan ia mengikuti jalur yang telah dibuat oleh obor yang menyala. Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto pun sampai di pusat gua, terihat bahwa pusat gua yang ia masuki ini sangat-sangat luas. Bahkan cukup untuk menjadi tempat latihan karena keluasannya, langit-langit gua juga terlihat seperti tertompang beberapa pilar yang terbuat dari tanah, tepatnya lima pilar besar dan belasan pilar-pilar kecil.

Di ujungnya juga terlihat seperti sebuah pintu, melihat sebuah pintu membuat Naruto menjadi tidak sabaran dan langsung berlari kencang dengan burung merpati yang masih di gendongnya dan tas di punggungnya.

'Bahkan berlari dari ujung yang satu ke ujung yang lainnya serasa jauh, bagaimana Tou-san bisa membuat tempat seperti ini?' tanya Naruto dalam hati ketika terus berlari dan akhirnya ia pun telah sampai di depan pintu yang terbuat dari kayu. Dengan hati-hati Naruto membuka pintu tersebut dan terkejut begitu melihat isinya.

'Sebuah.. Rumah?' batin Naruto yang melihat isi dari pintu tersebut. Bagaimana tidak, ternyata isinya hampir mirip dengan rumahnya di distrik klan Uchiha sebelum pindah dan juga tragedi pembantaian itu. Dimana terlihat sebuah meja makan yang tampak telah usang dimakan usia, dan juga beberapa ruangan lain.

"Sepertinya mulai sekarang kita akan tinggal disini." ujar Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri dan merpatinya, yang kemudian dibalas dengan tatapan mata oleh burung itu.

Naruto pun membawa burung merpatinya masuk kedalam dan mulai mengecek ruangan-ruangan yang ada di dalamnya satu persatu, tenyata ruangan-ruangan itu merupakan beberapa ruangan penting seperti ruangan penyimpanan, kamar mandi, dapur, dan kamar tidur.

Tapi berhubung hari telah larut malam, Naruto memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu yang hebatnya keran air yang ada di dalam kamar mandinya ternyata masih berfungsi. Setelah mandi Naruto segera beranjak mengambil futon usang yang ia temukan dan memakainya sebagai alas tidur, sementara hewan peliharaannya telah meringkuk duluan di sudut ruangan.

Oh iya, kamar yang Naruto tempati saat ini tidak begitu luas. Bahkan luasnya hampir sama dengan yang ada di markas Orochimaru di episode ketika Naruto, Yamato dan Sakura menemukan markas ular tua.

M

K

Pagi menjelang dan mentari mulai bersinar, tapi sayangnya sinar tersebut tidak bisa di nikmati oleh bocah yang satu ini. Ia bangun dari tidurnya tanpa tahu sekarang sudah pagi atau belum, karena memang tempatnya sekarang agak jauh di dalam sebuah gua yang memang tidak bisa dijangkau sinar matahari.

Setelah bangun dan melakukan kegiatan pagi hari seperti mandi dan memakai pakaian yang lebih bersih, Naruto pun melangkah menuju dapur. Dan ia pun kembali terkejut sekaligus kagum dengan ayahnya karena di dapurnya ternyata ada sebuah ruangan yang penuh akan buah-buahan dan sayur-sayuran hijau, disana juga terdapat banyak sekali lebah yang sepertinya tengah bekerja mencari sari bunga dan juga ruangan itu terdapat lubang besar di atasnya membuat sinar matahari dapat masuk dan membantu pertumbuhan pohon-pohon atau tumbuhan-tumbuhan yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Kemarin malam ketika memasuki daput saat pertama kali datang yang ia lihat hanyalah beberapa alat dapur yang kotor tertutupi debu. Tapi, ia tidak menyangka bahwa ayahnya telah menyiapkan segalanya yang diperlukan untuk tinggal di dalam gua.

.

Selesai sarapan dengan buah-buahan segar Naruto pun keluar dari dapur dan berjalan menuju ruangan penyimpanan milik ayahnya yang isinya tidak jauh dari gulungan, persenjataan shinobi dan sebagainya. Kini Naruto siap memulai latihannya di tempat ini.

M

K

Berbeda dengan Naruto, berbeda pula dengan bocah yang satu ini. Uzumaki Menma, putra dari pahlawan besar Konoha yaitu Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Namikaze Kushina. Bocah bersurai merah jabrik ini sedang meringkuk di dalam kelas akademinya karena penjelasan guru di depan kelas sangat membosankan, menurutnya.

Menengok ke arah teman sebangkunya Menma semakin bosan begitu melihat anak lain yang ia anggap sebagai rival, anak dengan rambut yang hampir mirip dengan pantat ayam dan wajah yang sangat memuakkan bagi Menma. Dan yang memiliki ciri-ciri itu hanyalah bocah Uchiha yang dianggap sebagai Uchiha terakhir yang selamat setelah pembantaian terjadi, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke.

'Hah.. Membosankan.' batin Menma yang kemudian kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangan di atas meja. Mungkin tidur bisa membuatnya tidak bosan lagi, pikir Menma dan mencoba memejamkan mata.

Beberapa saat Menma merasakan ketenangan dan mulai terbuai menuju alam mimpi. Tapi itu semua hanya sementara, karena sebuah penghapus kini melayang ke arah kepala merahnya itu.

Buak..

"Aww.. Hey siap-" apapun pertanyaan yang akan disampaikan Menma terhenti setelah melihat siapa pelaku yang melemparnya, sedetik kemudian cengiran lebar ditampakkan oleh Menma ke arah si pelaku.

"Hahaha.."

"Hahaha.."

Seisi kelas, kecuali beberapa siswa yang memang pendiam, langsung tertawa begitu melihat cengiran yang mereka anggap bodoh dan juga karena reaksi Menma tadi yang langsung diam begitu melihat siapa yang melemparnya dengan penghapus tadi.

"Uzumaki Menma, kalau kau berniat tidur sebaiknya jangan datang ke akademi!" ucap pelaku pelempar penghapus tadi, dialah Umino Iruka. Guru akademi bersurai coklat yang diikat tinggi dan memiliki ciri khas yaitu luka melintang di hidungnya.

"Hehehe.. Gomen, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka pun mendelik Menma seakan mengatakan 'Kalau kau tidur lagi, akan ku hukum kau.' membuat Menma meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Setelah itu pelajaran pun kembali dilanjutkan oleh Iruka, sedangkan Menma kembali meringkuk bosan. Ia pun menghela nafasnya mencoba meneguhkan hatinya untuk bertahan selama menuntut ilmu di akademi ini selama beberapa tahun kedepan.

.

Sore hari yang ditandai dengan cahaya matahari yang meredup membuat sebagian kedai di desa Konoha mulai melakukan pembenahan untuk menutup kedai mereka, sedangkan kedai yang memang buka sampai malam tetap menerima pelanggan seperti biasanya.

Salah satunya adalah Ichiraku Ramen, kedai ramen nomor satu di desa Konoha itu masih setia menerima pesanan yang salah satunya adalah pesanan dari Uzumaki Menma yang sedang duduk bersama dengan seorang kakek tua berjubah putih yang menjabat sebagai Sandaime Hokage.

"Ayame-nee, ramen jumbonya tambah lagi!" teriak bocah itu yang kemudian disambut delikan dari gadis yang di panggilnya Ayame tadi.

"Ya ampun, Menma. Kau sudah menghabiskan empat mangkuk ramen jombo tapi masih mau tambah lagi?" jawab Ayame dan hanya dibalas cengiran lebar oleh sang Jinchuriki dari Kyubi itu.

"Sudahlah, Ayame. Lebih baik kau segera siapkan pesanannya, bukankah seorang shinobi harus makan yang banyak untuk memulihkan staminanya. Bukankah begitu Hokage-sama? Hahaha.." sebuah suara lain terdengar dan ternyata itu adalah Ichiraku, pemilik kedai sekaligus ayah dari Ayame itu ikut berkomentar sambil membawa sebuah mangkuk berisi ramen yang belum dikuahi, disisi lain Hiruzen yang ditanyai hanya mengangguk sebagai membenarkan disertai senyuman yang biasa terpampang pada wajahnya.

Sementara Ayame yang mendengar komentar ayahnya kembali mendelik, namun kali ini ia arahkan untuk sang ayah. Sedangkan Menma malah mengacungkan jempolnya untuk orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarga itu. Melihat kedekatan itu membuat Hiruzen kembali tersenyum sembari memandang Menma yang memasang cengiran andalannya.

'Syukurlah kau masih bisa tersenyum, Menma-kun.' ucap kakek tua itu dalam hatinya.

Hari-hari pun dilalui dengan kegiatan yang itu-itu saja, bagi para anak-anak yang ingin menjadi seorang shinobi akan pergi ke akademi setiap hari, namun bagi seorang shinobi atau pun warga biasa akan melaksanakan kegiatan sehari-hari mereka masing-masing, entah menjalankan sebuah misi bagi para shinobi ataupun melakukan transaksi jual-beli bagi para penduduk non shinobi.

M

K

 **Skip..**

Enam tahun telah berlalu dengan cepat, dan tanpa terasa Menma telah bertahan hingga kini. Selama enam tahun Menma serius melakukan latihan atau lebih tepatnya dua tahun ini, karena suatu kejadian membuatnya sadar betapa lemah dirinya.

 **Flashback..**

 **Saat ini masih pagi, tapi Menma telah melakukan olahraga lari. Meskipun bukan karena keinginannya, melainkan karena paksaan dari beberapa penduduk yang saat ini tengah mengejarnya. Penduduk itu berlari mengejar Menma dengan berbagai senjata tajam maupun tumpul di genggaman tangan masing-masing.**

 **"Hei kau, Bocah Iblis. Berhenti disitu atau kami akan membunuhmu!" salah seorang penduduk itu berteriak, tapi Menma sama sekali tak menggubris, melainkan terus berlari hingga ia melihat pagar yang terdapat sebuah lubang di bagian bawahnya.**

 **Mendapatkan sebuah ide, Menma pun semakin mempercepat larinya dan begitu sampai di depan lubang itu tanpa mengulur waktu atau pun berpikir dulu Menma langsung saja masuk ke dalam dan kembali berlari semakin ke dalam hutan.**

 **"Sialan, dia berhasil kabur." ucap salah seorang penduduk yang tadi meneriaki Menma saat berlari. Sementara penduduk yang lainnya hanya menggeram kesal dan beberapa penduduk yang membawa senjata tumpul seperti kayu atau lainnya langsung melempar senjata tersebut ke arah pagar sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesal mereka.**

 **"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang saja. Biarkan Moster itu mati di makan hewan buas di dalam Hutan Kematian itu, Hahaha.." sambung seorang pria yang merupakan teman dari yang berucap tadi. Meraka pun akhirnya bubar dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing dengan perasaan yang lumayan lega begitu tahu bahwa bocah yang mereka kejar tadi akan mati karena masuk ke dalam hutan terlarang.**

 **.**

 **Sedangkan dengan Menma sendiri, ia tengah beristirahat di bawah sebuah pohon raksasa yang sangat tinggi. Masih dengan nafas yang tak beraturan Menma memandang sekelilingnya mencoba mencari tahu dimana dirinya berada sekarang. Namun nihil, tempat ini tidak Menma kenal dan dia tidak pernah kemari sebelumnya.**

 **"Grr.."**

 **"Grr.."**

 **"Grr.."**

 **Secara tiba-tiba tiga ekor serigala muncul dari samping dirinya dan mendekat ke arah Menma. Menma pun panik, ia mengambil apapun yang dijangkau tangannya dan melempar ketiga serigala itu tapi tak satupun yang mengenai sasaran.**

 **'Sial.. Apakah aku akan mati disini?' tanya Menma dalam hatinya, serigala-serigala itu semakin mendekat membuat Menma hanya bisa menutup matanya pasrah. Namun, keberuntungan berpihak kepada Menma. Disaat pendengarannya mendengar suara burung terbang di atasnya, sedetik kemudian tiba-tiba semuanya sunyi. Suara geraman serigala-serigala yang tadi mengepung Menma pun tak terdengar.**

 **Dengan berani Menma mulai membuka matanya, dan alangkah terkejutnya Menma begitu melihat ketiga serigala yang hampir membunuhnya telah tewas dengan sebuah bambu kecil yang menancap di tubuh masing-masing.**

 **"Kau sangat lemah, bahkan untuk membunuh tiga serigala saja kau tidak mampu."**

 **Sebuah suara kembali terdengar membuat Menma dengan cepat menolehkan kepala untuk mencari sumbernya. Namun, Menma tidak menemukan seseorang selain dirinya di tempat itu.**

 **"Ada apa? Apa kau masih takut?"**

 **Suara itu kembali muncul, dan Menma menyadari bahwa suara itu bukanlah suara orang dewasa, melainkan seperti suara seorang remaja. Beberapa kali suara-suara itu terdengar membuat Menma sedikit bergidik karena takut.**

 **Akhirnya, tanpa pikir panjang lagi Menma memutuskan berlari dan berusaha untuk kabur. Tapi hal itu sia-sia, karena suara itu terus terdengar seperti mengejeknya, mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya, dan semacam itu. Menma sendiri tak paham apa maksud suara-suara itu.**

 **Beberapa menit berlari membuat Menma lelah dan berhenti, Menma membungkukkan badannya sambil mengatur nafas. Baru saja mengatur nafasnya Menma kembali mendengar suara itu, tapi anehnya suara itu diiringi dengan suara kepakan burung. Dan asal suara itu seperti tepat di depannya.**

 **Benar saja, ketika Menma mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah depan. Ia begitu terkejut melihat seorang anak yang terlihat seumuran dengannya, mengenakan kaos hitam dengan celana abu-abu dan tak lupa sandal ninja berwarna abu-abu juga. Tapi bukan itu saja, anak bersurai hitam itu memiliki warna mata yang menakutkan. Mata merah dengan dihiasi semacam angka sembilan. Dan di pundaknya terlihat seekor burung merpati berbulu putih.**

 **'Tunggu dulu, bukankah mata itu mirip dengan milik Sasuke?' ucap Menma dalam hatinya dan ia pun semakin ketakutan. Ketika ia mencoba mengambil langkah mundur, ia malah jatuh terduduk.**

 **"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Menma dengan nada takut, tapi bukannya menjawab. Anak di depannya itu malah mengangkat kedua tangannya dan tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya berubah menjadi belasan merpati berbulu putih yang kemudian terbang ke langit.**

 **Untuk sesaat Menma memandang takjub ke arah merpati-merpati itu, tapi seketika tersadar ia segera berlari kembali menuju ke arah cahaya matahari yang mulai nampak olehnya.**

.

Setelah keluar dari hutan itu Menma langsung melaporkan atau lebih tepatnya menceritakan hal yang dialaminya selama berada di dalam Hutan Kematian kepada kakeknya, atau orang yang ia anggap kakek. Siapa lagi orangnya kalau bukan Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Tapi anehnya, setelah menceritakan hal itu. Hiruzen segera menugaskan beberapa Chunin, Jounin, bahkan ANBU untuk memeriksa Hutan Kematian. Namun, hingga saat ini anak yang di temui Menma di Hutan Kematian itu tidak belum ditemukan, bahkan jejaknya pun tidak ada. Tapi, Hokage ketiga seperti tidak mau menyerah mencarinya.

Srett..

Bunyi pintu terbuka membuat Menma langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. Dan di depan kelas sudah berdiri guru akademinya, Iruka-sensei.

"Ohayou, minna." sapa Iruka begitu memasuki kelas yang langsung di balas serentak oleh semua siswanya kecuali beberapa orang siswa yang hanya diam tak membalas dengan alasan tertentu.

"Baiklah, berhubung hari ini adalah waktu ujian kalian sekarang kita langsung saja menuju lapangan akademi!" Iruka pun kembali berjalan keluar dan di ikuti oleh seluruh siswa tanpa terkecuali, mereka berjalan dalam diam di sepanjang koridor akademi hingga sekarang mereka telah berkumpul di lapangan belakang akademi.

"Sebelum memulai ujian ini, saya akan memberitahukan terlebih dahulu apa saja yang akan kalian lakukan untuk lulus dalam ujian. Pertama kalian harus melempar syuriken ke arah papan sasaran, kemudian melakukan henge, kawarimi, dan yang terakhir melakukan sebuah jutsu yang menjadi andalan kalian. Apakah kalian semua sudah mengerti?" semua siswa mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kita mulai saja langsung. Yang pertama Aburame Shino!.."

.

 **Skip..**

.

Semua siswa maju satu persatu disaat nama mereka di panggil hingga beberapa setangah jam kemudian ujian dinyatakan selesai karena semua siswa telah dipanggil.

Dan sekarang Mereka semua telah berada di dalam kelas menunggu pengumuman hasil ujian mereka. Anak-anak akademi menunggu dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, seperti para gadis yang sedang bergosip tentang siswa teman sekelas mereka yang menjadi idola, ada yang bermain kejar-kejaran, ada yang hanya diam saja, sampai ada yang tidur dan bermain bersama anjingnya.

Srett..

Pintu terbuka membuat keramaian kelas menjadi sunyi sepi dan masuklah sang guru luka melintang, Iruka. Terlihat ia membawa setumpuk kertas, dan kemudian menaruhnya di atas meja guru.

"Yosh.. Minna, setelah pemeriksaan hasil ujian tadi. Maka dengan bangganya saya sebagai guru kalian menyatakan bahwa kalian semua.." dengan sengaja Iruka menggantungkan perkataannya dan melihat ekspresi siswa-siswanya, ada yang gugup, cemas, tenang, bahkan tidur yang membuat Iruka berubah sweatdrob. Menghela nafasnya sekali, Iruka pun kembali menyambung perkataannya tadi. "..LULUS."

"Yatta.."

"Yei.."

"Aku lulus.."

Berbagai teriakan kebahagiaan dapat Iruka dengar, walau beberapa dari mereka tetap diam bahkan tidur tanpa merasa terganggu. Cukup dengan reaksi para siswa, Iruka pun kembali bersuara.

"Baik, sudah cukup dengan teriakan kalian. Sekarang, sensei akan membagikan hasil ujian kalian semua dan jugahitaite ini sebagai lambang bahwa kalian telah menjadi shinobi desa Konoha." ujar Iruka sambil menunjukkan hitaite yang dipakainya sebagai ikat kepala."Kalau begitu, kita mulai dari Aburame Shino. Silahkan maju ke depan!" lanjut Iruka.

Seorang siswa yang dipanggil segera berjalan ke depan kelas dengan langkah tenang, diambilnya selembar kertas dan sebuah hitaite yang disodorkan Iruka kepadanya kemudian kembali duduk di bangkunya.

Terus seperti itu sampai akhirnya semuanya mendapatkan selembar kertas hasil ujian mereka, seperti..

\- Aburame Shino..

Melempar syuriken : Gagal

Henge : Lulus

Kawarimi : Lulus

Jutsu : Lulus

(Atas pertimbangan ketua klan Aburame, Shino Aburame dinyatakan LULUS)

\- Haruno Sakura..

Melempar syuriken : Lulus

Henge : Lulus

Kawarimi : Lulus

Jutsu : Gagal

(Atas pertimbangan dari Dewan Perwakilan Penduduk Konoha, Haruno Sakura dinyatakan LULUS)

-Sasuke Uchiha..

Melempar syuriken : Lulus

Henge : Lulus

Kawarimi : Lulus

Jutsu : Lulus

-Menma Uzumaki..

Melempar syuriken : Lulus

Henge : Lulus

Kawarimi : Lulus

Jutsu : Lulus

Dan masih banyak lagi siswa yang lainnya. Akhirnya mereka pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing untuk mengabarkan tentang kelulusan mereka. Kecuali beberapa orang yang memang telah yatim piatu, salah satunya adalah Menma.

Ia ingin sekali merayakan kelulusannya, tapi ia tidak tahu mau merayakannya bersama siapa. Hingga ia pun memutuskan untuk duduk sendirian di sebuah ayunan yang berada di depan akademinya.

Sementara Iruka yang melihat Menma sendirian segera menghampiri bocah itu dan menyapanya. "Ada apa, Menma? Kenapa kau seperti bersedih, bukankah seharusnya kau bahagia karena lulus dari akademi dan menjadi Genin Konoha?" tanya Iruka yang telah berdiri di depan Menma.

Menma memandang Iruka dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca, "A-aku juga ingin merayakannya, I-Iruka-sensei. Tapi sama siapa aku akan merayakannya?" Iruka menatap iba pada Menma, dia pun mendapat sebuah ide dan kemudian menepuk surai merah milik Menma.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita rayakan bersama. Karena kau berhasil lulus dan menjadi Genin, aku akan mentraktirmu makan ramen. Bagaimana, apakah kau mau?" mendengar kata ramen keluar dari mulut Iruka langsung membuat otak Menma seperti tersengat listrik dan raut wajahnya pun seketika cerah kembali.

"Hontou?" tanya Menma memastikan, dan Iruka menjawab dengan beberapa kali anggukan.

Keduanya pun pergi menuju kedai langganan Menma yaitu Ichiraku ramen dan perayaan itu membuat Menma benar-benar senang, apalagi ia mendapat bonus satu mangkok gratis dari pemilik kedai karena kelulusan Menma menjadi Genin.

M

K

Sementara itu, di suatu tempat yang luas dan gelap dengan hanya beberapa obor yang menerangi. Terlihat disana seorang bocah yang kira-kira berusia tiga belas tahun tengah berlatih dengan hanya mengenakan celana panjang berwarna hitam saja, ia melompat kesana-kemari dengan cepat. Tujuannya tidak lain untuk menambah stamina dan kecepatannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian dia pun turun dan berdiri dengan sedikit membungkuk dan mengatur kembali pernafasannya. Sudah dua setengah jam ia berlatih seperti tadi tanpa berhenti, dan dibarengi juga dengan melatih Sharingannya.

Dan saat ini tujuannya bukanlah untuk istirahat, melainkan untuk melatih bentuk lain dari mata Sharingannya. Bocah bernama Naruto itu melangkah dan ketika beberapa langkah ia berjalan, seekor burung terbang dan mendarat tepat di pundak kanannya. Naruto tak mempermasalahkan itu, ia terus berjalan menuju sebuah pintu dan menghilang ketika pintu itu ia tutup kembali.

Dan sekarang Naruto telah berada di dalam ruang penyimpanan milik ayahnya. Ia disini juga tujuannya sama, yaitu berlatih. Tapi dengan metode yang berbeda. Terbukti ketika ia mengambil sebuah gulungan dan mengalirkan chakranya ke gulungan tersebut hingga gulungan itu bersinar sangat terang membuat Naruto menutup kedua matanya.

 **Dunia Genjutsu..**

 **Naruto kembali membuka matanya dan ia tidak terkejut begitu ia kembali ke dunia genjutsu yang diciptakan ayahnya. Ia dapat melihat bahwa ayahnya tetap berekspresi datar seperti biasa, dan tentu Naruto pun bersikap sama.**

 **"Bagaimana latihanmu, Naruto?" tanya Arashi mulai membuka pembicaraan.**

 **"Berjalan baik, kurasa." balas Naruto dengan nada pelan di bagian akhirnya. Tapi itu tidak ditanggapi apapun oleh ayahnya.**

 **"Baiklah, langsung saja keintinya. Sekarang aku akan melatihmu untuk menguasai Mangekyou Sharinganmu, tapi seperti latihan-latihan sebelumnya. Kau harus melatih kembali apa yang aku ajarkan di tempat ini, karena bagaimana pun juga tempat ini hanyalah khayalan dan bukan kenyataan. Apa kau mengerti?" Naruto pun mengangguk sambil menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak terdengar, sebetulnya ia telah bosan mendengar kata-kata itu dari ayahnya. Setiap ia menyentuh salah satu dari gulungan peninggalan ayahnya, ia pasti akan berakhir di tempat penuh oranye ini. Tapi, walau begitu ia sangat menyukai tempat ini karena..**

 **"Dan seperti biasa, kau akan berlatih disini selama satu bulan. Itupun kalau kau bisa menguasainya dalam waktu sebulan." lanjut Arashi yang membuat renungan Naruto memudar dan sedikit memasukkan kata ejekan yang membuat kerutan tercipta di kening Naruto.**

 **"Apa Tou-san baru saja menghinaku?" tanya Naruto yang hanya dibalas oleh ayahnya dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya, hal itu sukses membuat kedutan di kening Naruto bertambah.**

 **"Tapi, apakah waktu di dunia nyata sama seperti sebelumnya, Tou-san?" tanya Naruto lagi dan kali ini Arashi menjawab dengan kata-kata.**

 **"Tidak, bila sebelumnya hanya dua detik. Tapi kali ini tiga detik."**

 **'Heh, tidak ada bedanya.' batin Naruto.**

 **Inilah yang membuat Naruto menyukai tempat ini, walau pun kita berlatih selama apapun di tempat ini. Tapi di dunia nyata hanya beberapa detik saja, perbedaan yang sangat besar. Sungguh, kekuatan sebuah Mangekyou Sharingan sangat mengerikan.**

 **Selain menghemat waktu, ia jadi tak perlu susah-susah membaca semua gulungan yang ada di ruang penyimpanan.**

 **"Baiklah, sekarang kita mulai latihanmu, putraku!" dengan susah payah Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri. Ia sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan ayahnya, bila ia sudah memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan 'Putra' itu menandakan ia akan sangat serius melatihnya. Bahkan sampai tak ada waktu untuk istirahat, untunglah ini hanya genjutsu. Kalau kenyataan Naruto yakin pasti dirinya telah tewas dari pertama kali latihan.**

 **Dunia nyata..**

 **Tiga detik kemudian..**

Naruto membuka kedua matanya dengan sangat cepat, Mangekyou nya masih aktif dan wajahnya bahkan berkeringat membayangkan latihannya tadi. Tapi, hal itu hanya beberapa saat saja. Karena ia langsung menyeringai karena membayangkan hasil dari latihannya.

"Yosh.. Saatnya latihan." teriaknya yang kemudian membentuk segel tangan.

 **"Kagebunshin no jutsu"**

Poft..

Muncul seseorang yang mirip dengan Naruto dan seseorang itu adalah kagebunshin dari Naruto yang asli. Ia kemudian memerintahkan kagebunshinnya untuk pergi ke kuil Naka, karena saat di dunia genjutsu ia di perintahkan oleh ayahnya untuk mengambil kedua mata Sharingan yang ada di ruangan rahasianya. Naruto tidak tahu untuk apa ayahnya memerintahkannya melakukan itu, tapi ia tidak ambil pusing. Naruto yakin, apa yang diarahkan oleh ayahnya pasti itu adalah yang terbaik.

Kini tersisa hanya Naruto seorang. Ia pun kembali membuat seorang bunshin, tapi bunshin ini lebih kuat karena kalau terkena pukulan ia tidak akan langsung menghilang kecuali bila si pengguna menginginkannya atau si bunshin terkena serangan fatal saja yang bisa membuatnya kembali berubah menjadi menjadi bentuk seharusnya yaitu darah. Karena itulah bunshin ini disebut dengan **bunshin darah.** Keduanya pun memulai latihan mereka dengan cara sparing langsung dengan mengeluarkan semua kemampuan yang dimilikinya.

Karena itu, saat ini Naruto yang asli tengah berlari dengan cepat ke arah bunshinnya, begitupun si bunshin yang juga berlari dengan cepat. Saat sudah saling berhadapat keduanya langsung mengaktifkan Mangekyou nya. Naruto yang asli melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke arah perut si bunshin tapi dengan mudahnya ditepis menggunakan tangan kanan si bunshin hingga pukulan itu meleset, dan sekarang giliran si bunshin yang melancarkan serangan dengan cara melompat ke atas dan membentuk segel tangan.

 **"Katon : Goukakyou no jutsu"**

Dari mulut bunshi Naruto keluar semburan api yang sangat besar membentuk bola api, tapi Naruto asli tidak kehilangan akal. Ia juga membuat segel tangan membuat dadanya menggembung.

 **"Suiton : Suijinhekki"**

Air yang sama banyaknya keluar dari mulut Naruto asli, terus menyembur membuat sebuah dinding yang terbuat dari air. Ketika kedua elemen berbeda itu bertemu, sebuah ledakan langsung tercipta membuat debu berterbangan menutup pandangan.

Namun, walaupun pandangan tertutup debu kedua Naruto itu masih tetap melanjutkan pertarungan. Bahkan yang terlihat di gumpalan debu itu hanya percikan-percikan api di beberapa tempat, menandakan bahwa keduanya tengah beradu senjata.

Percikan-percikan api terus terjadi hingga asap mulai memudar dan akhirnya menghilang begitu juga dengan percikan api tadi, kini kedua Naruto saling berhadapat dengan nafas yang sedikit memburu.

Tak lama kemudian keduanya berubah menjadi belasan merpati putih dan terbang ke langit-langit gua, tergabunglah merpati-merpati itu menjadi puluhan dan saling menyerang membuat gua itu seperti sarang puluhan merpati yang saling mendominasi. Beberapa dari puluhan merpati tersebut menyatu membentuk dua sosok yang sama dan kedua sosok itu langsung menyerang satu sama lain dengan sebuah kunai di genggaman masing-masing, ketika dua kunai tadi bertemu suara bising khas besi terdengar di seluruh penjuru gua menandakan seberapa keras kedua besi itu beradu.

Pertemupuran udara pun tak terelakkan, sesekali mereka menggunakan kemampuan Mangekyou masing-masing, bahkan di beberapa sudut gua telihat bekas-bekas api berwarna hitam dan juga api biasa berwarna merah.

M

K

Dilain tempat kagebunshin yang Naruto perintahkan telah sampai di kuil Naka dan saat ini tengah membaca monumen batu dengan seksama, karena jujur ia melupakan apa yang dibacanya dulu ketika pertama kali ketempat ini.

'I-ini.. Kenapa aku bisa melupakan hal sepenting ini?' dengan mata melebar Naruto yang tepatnya hanya bunshin itu merutuk dirinya yang asli karena melupakan fakta yang sangat penting. Ia pun kembali mengingat dan barulah ia sadar mengapa ayahnya memerintahkan dirinya untuk mengambil kedua mata Sharingan yang ada di dalam ruangan rahasianya.

Dengan segera ia membuka pintu rahasia itu kemudian memasukinya dan mengambil apa yang menjadi tujuannya. Kemudian setelah itu ia keluar tak lupa menutup kembali pintu rahasianya dan menghilang menjadi belasan merpati yang kemudian terbang menuju pintu masuk kuil.

.

Di tengah hutan yang rindang terkena sinar matahari sore terlihat beberapa orang bertopeng tengah melompati dahan pohon satu persatu, jumlah sosok itu hanya tiga saja. Tapi, meskipun demikian jangan menganggap remeh kemampuan mereka karena mereka semua merupakan pasukan elite yang dimiliki oleh desa Konoha. Mereka dikenal sebagai ANBU, organisasi desa yang bertugas untuk melaksanakan misi-misi berbahaya seperti berada di garis depan bila terjadi peperangan, melakukan pengintai di daerah musuh, sampai melakukan misi pembantaian. Dan semua misi yang dijalani termasuk kedalam misi berbahaya dengan tingkat kesulitan tinggi dan bisa berujung kematian.

Tapi, saat ini mereka tidak sedang melakukan misi yang berbahaya. Melainkan misi yang bisa dibilang sangat mudah untuk mereka, entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Hokage mereka. Memberikan misi ini yang hanya mencari seorang bocah yang sudah jelas selama dua tahun pencarian tapi hasilnya tetap sama, yaitu gagal.

Namun, sebagai ANBU mereka dituntut untuk selalu melaksanakan apapun yang diperintahkan. Dan karena itulah mereka sampai kebagian terdalam Hutan Kematian.

"Taicho, bukankah itu burung merpati?" salah seorang ANBU bertopeng seperti kucing membuka suaranya karena melihat sesuatu yang dianggap mencurigakan. Sedangkan orang yang dipanggil segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjuk.

"Kau benar. Dan menurut informasi, target bisa berubah menjadi sekumpulan merpati untuk menghilangkan jejak. Ikuti merpati itu!" balas ANBU dengan topeng seperti Anjing yang kemudian memberi perintah kepada ANBU lainnya yang merupakan bawahannya.

"Ha'i." tanpa membantah ketiga ANBU lainnya langsung mematuhi perintah tersebut dan mengikuti pemimpin mereka yang mengubah rute lompatan mereka.

Saling kejar mengejar pun terjadi karena sekumpulan merpati yang merupakan jelmaan bunshin Naruto itu menyadari ada yang mengikutinya. Tapi, disaat ia melihat sekeliling termasuk di bawahnya. Ia tidak menemukan siapapun atau apapun yang mencurigakan, membuatnya terus terbang ke arah gua.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, belasan merpati itu langsung masuk kedalam gua menyisakan ketiga ANBU yang mengikutinya berhenti tak jauh dari gua itu. Melihat hal yang janggal membuat salah satu dari mereka yang bertopeng burung gagak bersuara.

"Aneh sekali kumpulan merpati memasuki sebuah gua?"

"Kau benar, Fukuro. Sepertinya memang dialah target kita." balas ANBU Inu sambil terus menatap mulut gua itu dengan intents.

Tanpa mereka sadari seekor burung merpati putih tengah menatap mereka, merpati itu memang sengaja memisahkan diri dari kumpulannya karena ingin memastikan siapa yang mengikuti dirinya.

Sementara ketiga ANBU itu segera masuk kedalam gua yang gelap itu. Keadaan yang gelap tidak menyulitkan mereka, karena kegelapan memang telah menyatu dengan mereka para ANBU. Jadi hal seperti ini dianggap wajar oleh mereka.

Namun, begitu masuk beberapa puluh meter merekapun berhenti karena di depan mereka merupakan jalan buntu. Sebuah dinding menghadang jalan mereka, tapi mereka adalah ANBU. Mereka tahu bahwa dinding itu bukanlah dinding yang asli, melainkan buatan seseorang yang menandakan target mereka telah diketahui dan ditemukan.

Mereka bertiga memutuskan berbalik karena kapten mereka ANBU Inu memberikan kode untuk segera meninggalkan gua karena misi telah selesai. Ketiga ANBU itu akhirnya keluar dan pergi dari sana menyisakan seseorang yang berada di sisi lain dari dinding yang menghalangi jalan masuk para ANBU Konoha tadi tengah merutuk kebodohannya.

"Tidak ada cara lain selain pindah dari tempat ini." gumam sosok bersurai raven sepunggung itu yang kemudian menghilangkan dinding di belakangnya dan kembali melangkah dengan sebuah toples yang dipegangnya.

M

K

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.." deru nafas terdengar memecah keheningan gua tempat Naruto dan bunshinnya bertarung, terlihat gua itu kini berubah hancur dengan api menyala dimana-mana. Baik itu api hitam ataupun api merah. Dan kedua Naruto itu juga terlihat berdiri berhadapan dengan nafas memburu dan keringat membanjiri tubuh mereka.

Satu setengah jam mereka habiskan untuk sparing, dan kini sepertinya telah memasuki akhirnya. Naruto yang asli ingin mengakhiri sesi sparing ini dengan serangan penghabisan. Seluruh tubuhnya kemudian ditutupi aura gelap, perlahan aura itu membentuk sesosok tengkorak setengah badan yang kemudian mulai ditutupi daging dan kulit membentuk mahluk yang dikenal sebagai.

 **"Susano'o."**

Setelah membentuk Susano'o nya Naruto lantas berlari kencang ke arah bunshinnya yang terlihat memasang posisi siaga, dan dengan perintah pikiran Susano'o kemudian melancarkan sebuah pukulan tangan kanan yang dengan cepat melesat menuju bunshin Naruto.

Tidak ingin terkena serangan bunshin Naruto langsung menghindar dengan cara melompat ke samping kiri, dan pukulan Susano'o itu hanya mengenai tanah bekas pijakannya saja yang menimbulkan hancurnya tanah tersebut hingga debu berterbangan menutupi pandangan.

'Dibelakang.' ucap Naruto yang asli sambil melirik ke belakang dimana bunshinnya telah berpijak. Memanfaatkan keadaan Naruto kembali melakukan serangan, kali ini dengan lengan kiri Susano'o nya. Bunshin Naruto yang baru saja berpijak dan hendang berbalik dikejutkan dengan sebuah lengan astral yang ingin menindihnya, tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menghindar bunshin itu hanya pasrah menerima serangan tersebut.

Namun, beberapa senti lagi ia terkena. Tiba-tiba lengan itu menghilang, ketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya ia begitu terkejut saat melihat Naruto yang asli tengah berlutut sambil tangannya memegang wajah tepat ke arah mata kanannya.

Dengan cepat ia segera menghampiri dirinya yang asli dan memperhatikan bagaimana keadaan Naruto asli. Dapat dilihatnya mata kanan Naruto asli mengeluarkan darah, tidak tahu kenapa darah itu terus saja mengalir dan Naruto yang asli terus saja mengeluh perih dan sakit di bagian mata kanannya itu.

Bunshin Naruto pun panik, ia celingak celinguk mencari sesuatu tapi tidak ada yang didapatnya. Ia pun kembali menatap Naruto yang masih memengang mata kanannya, sampai beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara seseorang dari arah belakang meraka.

"Ada apa ini?" ucap seseorang yang ternyata kagebunshin yang Naruto kirim ke kuil Naka sebelum sparingnya dimulai.

"Mata kanannya berdarah, dan darahnya tidak mau berhenti." balas bunshin Naruto yang menjadi lawan Naruto asli sparing tadi. Mendengar itu si Naruto kagebunshin tersentak kaget, segera saja kagebunshin itu mendekat dan berlutut agar bisa melihat keadaan Naruto asli sambil meletakan toples yang dibawanya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin.." gumamnya membuat chi bunshin atau bunshin darah Naruto menoleh.

"Kenapa?" tanya bunshin darah itu penasaran.

"Tidak ada waktu, kau memiliki berapa persen chakranya?" bukannya menjawab kagebunshi Naruto malah balik bertanya membuat bunshin darah Naruto kesal, tapi ia tahu bahwa sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk kesal.

"Sekarang tinggal 21% saja." jawab chi bunshin itu yang kemudian dibalas anggukan oleh kagebunshin.

"Buat beberapa kagebunshi dan perintahkan untuk mencari Tsunade Senju secepatnya!" ujar kembali kagebunshin itu. Baru saja chi bunshin Naruto ingin membalas tapi terpaksa dihentikannya ketika Naruto yang asli tiba-tiba pingsan membuat kedua bunshinnya terkejut. "Jangan banyak tanya.. Cepatlah!" lanjut kagebunshin itu sambil membentak si chi bunshin.

Tanpa berkata apapun chi bunshin itu segera membuat beberapa kagebunshin lainnya dan memerintahkan mereka mencari keberadaan Tsunade Senju, sementara kagebunshi yang sebelumnya telah pergi setelah menyuruh chi bunshin itu untuk segera meninggalkan tempat ini.

Dan disinilah mereka berdua, dibawa sebuah pohon besar kedua Naruto atau tepatnya chi bunshin dan Naruto yang asli sedang istirahat di temani seekor burung merpati putih yang berada di atas kepala Naruto yang asli. Chi bunshin itu tengah memegang perut Naruto asli yang masih pingsan dan menyerap chakra Naruto untuk membuatnya bisa bertahan lebih lama.

Setelah dirasa cukup, ia pun melepaskan tangan kanannya itu dan duduk dengan tenang sambil menunggu intruksi selanjutnya. Tapi, tak lama kemudian sebuah ingatan tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kepalanya membuat ia meringis karena harus menggantikan Naruto yang asli untuk menerima ingatan.

"Jadi begitu. Kenapa tidak bilang." ujar Naruto bunshin entah kepada siapa, mungkin kepada merpati yang setia berada di kepala Naruto asli. Kemudian dia membentuk sebuah segel tangan dan..

 **"Katsu."**

Duarrr...

Dari arah gua terdengar suara ledakan yang sangat besar. Sesaat kemudian Naruto bunshin mulai berdiri dan mengangkat tubuh Naruto asli ke arah punggungnya kemudian melompat diikut merpati tadi.

Tujuan mereka sekarang adalah mencari Tsunade Senju dan memintanya melakukan sesuatu. Selain itu, naruto bunshin harus memastikan Naruto asli untuk tidak sadar dulu sebelum ia memastikan Tsunade Senju mau melakukannya.

M

K

(tbc)

 **Yosh.. Mungkin itu saja untuk chapter ini.**

 **Berhubung masih suasana Idul Fitri, saya (pemilik akun MK Gadungan) ingin mengucapkan..**

 **"MINAL AIDIN WAL FAIDZIN,, Mohon maaf lahir dan batin"**

 **Semoga chapter ini word-nya sesuai dengan keinginan dan bisa dinikmati.**

 **Oh iya, untuk profil Naruto saya akan menyampaikannya sekali. Jadi, mohon diingat baik-baik.**

 **Nama : Naruto Uchiha.**

 **Klan : Uchiha.**

 **Kemampuan : Sharingan, Mangekyou Sharingan.**

 **Elemen : Katon, Suiton, Doton.**

 **Senjata : Kunai, syuriken..**

 **Patner : seekor burung merpati tanpa nama, atau mungkin tanpa nama adalah nama merpati itu.**

 **.**

 **Mungkin itu saja untuk saat ini, untuk kedepannya mungkin akan berubah.**

 **Kalau begitu, sampai berjumpa di chapter mendatang..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okey, salam semua..**

 **Sekarang mari kita bahas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan pada chapter sebelumnya.**

 **Pertama mengenai pairing untuk Naruto, di chapter sebelumnya sudah disebutkan bahwa tidak akan ada pairing untuk saat ini. Kenapa? Ayolah, anak baru berusia 13tahun yang dipenuhi kebencian seperti Sasuke mikir apa tentang cinta? Jadi, saya harap pair jangan dibahas dulu.**

 **Yang kedua apakah Sasuke, Hokage atau desa Konoha mengetahui bahwa masih ada Uchiha lain yang selamat? Hm.. Pertanyaan ini sepertinya telah terjawabkan di chapter sebelumnya, dan di chapter ini Hokage akan mengetahuinya terlebih dahulu, karena seperti chapter kemarin Menma yang berjumpa pertama kali dan langsung menceritakannya kepada Hokage seorang tidak ada yang lain. Kesimpulannya hanya dua orang saja yang mengetahuinya, oh.. Dan plus untuk ketiga ANBU yang ditugaskan dan berhasil menemukannya. Sedangkan Chunin atau Jounin yang lain, karena belum menemukan jejaknya jadi mereka belum mengetahui kebenaran informasi tersebut.**

 **Kemudian kita akan bahas mengenai EMS dan Rinnegan, sama seperti di chapter sebelumnya. Saya telah menyampaikan bahwa Naruto dengan mata Sharingan, termasuk semua perubahannya, saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Jadi, Rinnegan tidak akan menjadi prioritasnya. Dan mengenai tujuannya menemukan putri Tsunade, para reader bisa menebaknya sendiri dan saya yakin telah menemukan jawabannya.**

 **Mungkin hanya itu saja, selain itu terima kasih untuk dukungan para reader yang lain saran dan yang lainnya sangat bermanfaat.**

M

K

.

.

.

Malam harinya di kantor Hokage, terdapat beberapa sosok bertopeng dan seorang kakek yang mengenakan jubah putih. Di bibir kakek itu terdapat cerutu yang menyala, menjadi pertanda bahwa ia sedang merokok. Sedangkan ketiga ANBU di hadapannya tengah berlutut menunggu perintah yang akan diberikan.

"Jadi, gua yang kalian temukan itu telah hancur?" tanya Hiruzen sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya. Salah satu ANBU itu mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan sang Hokage mewakili rekannya yang lain. Tak ayal Hokage tua itu menghela nafas dibuatnya, bagaimana tidak. Gua yang diduga sebagai persembunyian target pencariannya selama beberapa tahun ini telah terkonfirmasi hancur akibat ledakat yang disebabkan dari beberapa kertas peledak yang sengaja disebarkan, ia menduga itu dilakukan agar rahasia gua itu tetap aman.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh pergi!" ketiganya langsung mengangguk. Namun, ketika ingin menghilang Hiruzen kembali bersuara. "Kecuali kau, Inu!".

Dua dari tiga ANBU itu lantas menghilang, sementara ANBU berambut perak menantang gravitasi tetap pada posisi berlutut.

"Kakashi, aku mempunyai sebuah misi rahasia untukmu." ujar Hokage ketiga sambil memerintahkan ANBU itu untuk melepas topengnya.

"Ha'i." jawab ANBU Inu begitu topengnya terlepas, dan kini terlihatlah wajah asli si ANBU elite yang ternyata mengenakan masker menutupi setengah wajahnya dan memperlihatkan dua buah iris mata yang berbeda. Yang kiri hitam dan yang kanan merah bertomoe.

"Aku ingin kau mengawasi Uzumaki Menma yang telah lulus dari akademi dengan menjadi guru pembimbingnya, dan tim yang akan kau bimbing ini cukup unik dimana ada seorang Uchiha dan seorang warga sipil yang ingin menjadi kunoichi. Ini data-data mereka.." Sandaime kemudian melempar sebuah gulungan yang dengan mudah ditangkap oleh ANBU Inu atau yang bernama Kakashi. Kakashi kemudian membuka dan membaca data-data calon muridnya kemudian tersenyum dibalik maskernya membuat kedua mata berbeda miliknya menyipit. "Bagaimana?" kembali Hiruzen bertanya setelah melihat Kakashi selesai membaca.

"Baiklah, saya menerima misi ini.." Hiruzen langsung mengeluarkan nafas lega mendengar jawaban Kakashi. "Oh ya, apakah dia anak dari Minato-sensei?" lanjut Kakashi yang membuat Hiruzen sempat terbelalak kaget.

"Da-dari mana kau tahu hal itu? Itu adalah rahasia internal desa." tanya Hiruzen yang sedikit terbata karena dengan mudahnya ANBU atau yang sebentar lagi menjadi Jounin elite itu mengetahui rahasia yang bahkan tidak ada yang mengetahuinya selain dirinya dan beberapa Jounin serta ANBU yang dulu bersamanya begitu Youndaime Hokage menyegel Kyubi.

"Mudah saja Hokage-sama, dan pastinya anda tidak mau mendengar alasan panjang lebar, bukan?" Kakashi menjawab disertai mengangkat kedua bahunya cuek.

"Baiklah, jadi bagaimana? Apakah kau menerima misi ini?" tanya Hokage memastikan yang kemudian dijawab oleh Kakashi dengan beberapa anggukan kepala.

"Ha'i. Lagipula, saya tidak dibiarkan menolak misi ini, kan?"

"Sesuai pemikiranmu, Kakashi. Kalau begitu kau keluar dari ANBU dan akan menjadi Jounin elite Konoha mulai besok. Dan untuk perlengkapan Jouninmu akan kukirim besok pagi, kau boleh pergi!" Kakashi hanya mengangguk patuh kemudian menghilang dalam kepulan asap menyisakan Hiruzen Sarutobi yang kini termenung entah memikirkan apa.

M

K

Pagi hari yang cerah menyambut Menma saat membuka mata, hari ini merupakan hari yang sangat dinantikannya. Karena hari ini merupakan awal baru baginya untuk mulai menata perjalanan karirnya menjadi seorang shinobi hebat.

Dengan penuh semangat Menma melaksanakan kegiatan paginya, dimulai dari mandi, berpakaian, dan sarapan. Menma bahkan menghabiskan lima gelas ramen instan pagi ini. Setelah membereskan apartemen sederhana yang telah menangunginya selama bertahun-tahun itu, ia pun melangkah keluar dengan sebuah cengiran khas terpahat di wajahnya. Dan setelah mengunci pintu apartemennya Menma kemudian memandang ke arah desa Konoha melalui depan terasnya yang terdapat pagar besi.

Ia menghirup udara pagi dan menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum berteriak, "YOSH.. Inilah calon Hokage masa depan, ayo.." dengan wajah konyolnya Menma melangkah menuju tangga untuk turun ke lantai dasar. Tapi, begitu mengambil beberapa langkah Menma secara tidang sengaja menginjak ekor kucing yang membuat si kucing kesakitan dan menggigit kaki bocah Genin itu.

Menma berteriak alay, membuat pijakannya goyah dan terjatuh ke arah depan yang mana terdapat tangga. Pandangan Menma berubah horor begitu melihat tangga itu, kegaduhanpun tak terelakkan lagi dipagi yang indah itu.

Brukk..

Prankk..

"ITTAAAIII..."

.

Sementara Menma mengalami kesialan pagi, berbeda dengan bocah yang satu ini. Uchiha Sasuke, siswa akademi yang resmi menjadi Genin Konoha mulai sekarang. Ia telah siap untuk pergi ke akademinya, dan di sepanjang perjalanan tidak sedikit penduduk yang menyapanya. Bahkan beberapa gadis seumurannya juga tampak memandang dengan wajah bersemu merah.

Sesampainya di akademi, Sasuke kembali mendapatkan teriakan heboh dari seluruh siswi teman kelasnya dan beberapa siswa. Kembali ia abaikan hal itu karena sudah terbiasa, dan sekarang ia dengan tenang duduk di bangkunya yang bersebelahan dengan seorang bocah Uzumaki bersurai merah jabrik yang kini sedang menggerutu tak jelas.

Kelas pun kembali ramai oleh obrolah para genin baru Konoha itu, entah itu hanya bergosip, bermain dengan hewan, makan makanan ringan, atau sekedar tidur menunggu guru datang.

.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama, akhirnya sosok guru yang ditunggu-tunggu telah berdiri di depan kelas mereka. Saat ini Iruka sedang membacakan daftar Genin dan kelompok serta Jounin pembimbing masing-masing.

Sesuai rencana dari Sandaime Hokage, Menma Uzumaki dan Uchiha Sasuke berada di satu tim yang sama serta sebagai pelengkap Haruno Sakura dimasukkan ke dalam tim mereka dengan Jounin pembimbing yaitu Kakashi Hatake. (Untuk tim yang lain disesuaikan aja sama yang di canon, pasti sudah hafal semua).

Setelah selesai membaca susunan kelompok Genin, Iruka sekali lagi mengucapkan selamat kepada mereka semua sebelum beranjak keluar dari ruangan kelas. Satu persatu kelompok dijemput oleh Jounin mereka masing-masing, dan kini yang tersisa hanya satu kelompok saja. Yaitu tim tujuh dengan Jounin mereka yang belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Setelah menunggu hampir dua jam yang membuat ketiganya bosan, akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya muncul dengan kepulan asap. Tapi, kemunculannya hanya untuk sementara karena ia kembali menghilang setelah mengatakan.

"Tim tujuh temui aku di atap akademi!"

Dua dari tiga bocah itu tampak memasang wajah bodoh, sedangkan seorang lagi telah melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, bocah bersurai hitam itu mengeluarkan suara.

"Apakah kalian akan tetap disana dengan wajah bodoh kalian itu? Atau kita segera ke atap untuk menemui Jounin yang seenaknya memerintah itu?" mendengar suara si emo, kedua bocah yang tadi diam kembali sadar dan segera berlari menyusul bocah Uchiha itu dengan sang Kunoichi berambut merah muda di tim mereka yang berteriak lantang.

"Tunggu aku, Sasuke-kun!"

.

"Yo.. Kalian sudah sampai ternyata." kata si Jounin bermasker dengan mata kanannya saja yang telihat menyipit. Sementara ketiga Genin itu, sebut saja Menma, Sakura, dan Sasuke lebih memilih duduk dengan diam tanpa berniat membalas. "Baiklah, karena kalian sudah tiba kita akan memulai pertemuan pertama kita. Bagaimana dengan sesi perkenalan?" lanjut Kakashi sembari menatap ketiganya masih dengan mata kanan yang menyipit.

"Bagaimana kalau Sensei mencontohkannya terlebih dahulu!?" balas Sakura yang duduk di tengah-tengah antara Sasuke dan Menma.

Kakashi mengangguk mendengar permintaan calon muridnya "Perkenalkan Namaku Hatake Kakashi, yang ku sukai tidak berhubungan dengan kalian, dan yang tidak ku sukai bukanlah urusan kalian, hobiku tidak perlu kalian tahu, dan cita-citaku belum terpikirkan." ketiga Genin baru itu seketika sweatdrob mendengarnya, membuat Kakashi kembali memasang senyum yang membuat mata kanannya kembali menyipit. Acara sweatdrob para Genin itu terhenti ketika Kakashi kembali membuka suara. "Selanjutnya kau, jabrik!" lanjut Kakashi sambil menunjuk Menma.

Menma memegang hitaiatenya sebentar sebelum memulai sesi perkenalannya. "Yosh.. Namaku Uzumaki Menma, yang ku sukai ramen, dan yang tidak ku sukai orang yang arogan, sombong, dan selalu mengatakan bahwa dirinya terkuat." kedua manik biru hitam milik Menma dan Sasuke bertemu ketika Menma menyebutkan ketidak sukaannya. Sementara dua orang lagi hanya memandang dengan kening mengerut. "Dan juga menunggu ramen matang selama tiga menit, hobiku memakan makanan para dewa, cita-citaku adalah ingin menjadi Hokage terhebat yang melampaui para Hokage sebelumnya." sambung Menma setelah memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Sasuke.

'Menarik, Menma.' kira-kira seperti itulah tanggapan Kakashi dalam pikirannya, kemudian pandangannya berpindah ke arah Sakura sambil berucap.

"Kau, merah muda!"

Sakura hanya mengangguk walaupun di dalam hatinya ia cukup kesal dengan panggilan Jounin bermasker itu. "Namaku Haruno Sakura, yang ku sukai adalah (ngelirik Sasuke sambil teriak gak jelas), yang tidak ku sukai adalah Ino-pig dan si baka-Menma (berucap dengan nada sinis dan tangan kanan terkepal di depan wajah), hobiku memandangi (ngelirik Sasuke dan kembali berteriak), cita-citaku menjadi (ngelirik Sasuke dengan teriakan panjang, tak lupa wajah memerah dengan imajinasi liar)." perkenalan Sakura tersebut sukses membuat sweatdrob sambil melirik Menma yang cemberut kemudian beralih ke Sakura yang masih memerah dan terakhir Sasuke yang cuma diam seperti tak terganggu sedikit pun.

'FansGirl ya.. Hah..' batin Kakashi dengan helaan nafas pasrah. "Terakhir, emo!" ujar kembali Kakashi sambil memandang Sasuke.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, yang ku sukai tidak ada, namun yang tidak ku sukai banyak, hobi tidak perlu ku beritahukan, kemudian cita-cita.. Tidak, lebih tepatnya ambisiku untuk menjadi kuat dan membunuh'nya'." tanpa merubah posisi atau pun mengeluarkan ekspresinya Sasuke dengan lancar melakukan perkenalan dengan datar, tak diindahkannya raut kedua rekan Genin lain yang memasang tampang terkejut mendengarnya.

Sementara Kakashi hanya memandang dengan mata menyipit sambil membatin. 'Masih memikirkan'nya' ya.'.

"Karena semua telah memperkenalkan diri pertemuan ini selesai. Jadi, kalian bisa pulang sekarang." ketiga Genin itu pun mulai beranjak berdiri. Namun, sebelum ketiganya pergi sebuah suara kembali mengintruksi mereka. "Jangan lupa besok datanglah ke training ground 7 untuk melakukan test kelayakan Genin." ucap Kakashi membuat ketiga Genin baru itu menoleh.

"Bukankah kami sudah melakukan ujian di akademi, Sensei?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Memang benar. Tapi, setiap tim Genin yang baru lulus akan mendapat test dari Jounin pembimbing mereka masing-masing untuk menentukan apakah tim tersebut layak atau tidak untuk menjadi shinobi. Dan ingat, besok kalian jangan sarapan kalau tak ingin memuntahkannya kembali. Kalau begitu besok pukul 8 kalian sudah haru berada di tempat test, jaa.." ucap Kakashi dengan nada yang dibuat menyeramkan, namun berubah pada kalimat terakhirnya sebelum menghilang dari hadapan ketiga Genin tersebut.

"Ehh.. Menyeramkan sekali." ujar Sakura, sedangkan Menma hanya mengangguk seolah membenarkan dan Sasuke hanya diam tak peduli dan kembali melangkah pergi. Sakura yang melihat pangerannya tentu saja tidak tinggal diam, ia berlari mengejar Sasuke sambil meneriakkan nama pemuda itu dan mengajaknya berkencan. Sementara Menma yang ditinggalkan hanya menghela nafas berat, kemudian berjalan menyusul rekan-rekannya itu.

M

K

Keesokan harinya Menma berjalan menyusuri jalanan desa Konoha dengan hati gembira, jaket hitam oranye dan celana oranye panjangnya berkibar akibat belaian angin. Tak diindahkannya pandangan penduduk desa yang memandangnya sinis ataupun benci, ia lewati mereka semua dengan perasaan senang karena sebentar lagi ia akan resmi menjadi seorang Genin.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk tiba di training ground, setelah tiba disana Menma melihat kedua rekannya ternyata lebih dulu tiba. Dimana sang Uchiha yang duduk bersandar di bawah pohon sambil memejamkan mata, terlihat juga seorang gadis musim semi yang tidak pernah lelah berbicara kepada Sasuke walau tahu ia hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh sang pujaan hati.

Menma pun memutuskan untuk mendekati mereka sambil memberi sapaan yang bahkan tidak dijawab oleh keduanya, mendapat perlakuan demikian membuat Menma mau tidak mau menghela nafas dan duduk dengan tenang didekat kawan-kawannya sambil menunggu sensei mereka.

Beberapa jam telah berlalu membuat Sakura berhenti berbicara karena lelah. Sasuke yang tetap tenang walau dalam hati kesal. Dan Menma yang entah kenapa berdiam diri dari pertama kali datang.

Boft..

Sebuah kepulan asap menarik perhatian ketiganya, dari dalam asap itu muncul sensei bermasker dan bersurai perak menantang gravitasi yang memiliki sapaan khas.

"Yo, maaf terlambat." sapa Kakashi tenang dengan tangan kanan terangkat.

"Kau telat 3 jam, Sensei. Dan kau masih bisa bersikap setenang itu, kau tidak tahu bahwa kami kelaparan menunggumu. Hah.." sembur Sakura sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kakashi dengan mata melotot marah.

"Maa.. Maa.. Maaf Sakura, tadi ada nenek-nenek yang minta bantuan dan sebagai shinobi yang baik aku tentu membantunya begitu dalam perjalanan kemari seekor kucing hitam menghadang jalan dan karena tidak ingin sial aku mengambil jalan memutar yang malah membuatku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan." ketiganya langsung sweatdrob mendengar alasan panjang dan tentu saja tidak masuk akal, "Baik, karena waktu kita sedikit aku akan menjelaskan aturan survival test kali ini." lanjut Kakashi sambil merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan dua buah lonceng.

"Aku ingin kalian bertarung melawanku untuk mengambil dua lonceng ini. Ingat bertarunglah sungguh-sungguh dengan niat membunuh kalian, karena test ini akan menentukan masa depan kalian bertiga. Dan waktunya hanya sampai jam makan siang. Apakah kalian mengerti?" ucap Kakashi menerangkan sambil menaruh sebuah jam weker di atas salah satu batang pohon dari ketiga batang pohon yang ada di area tersebut, sementara ketiga Genin baru itu hanya mengangguk patuh akan intruksi darinya.

"Kalau begitu.. MULAI..."

Wush..

Wush..

Wush..

Baik Sasuke, Menma, ataupun Sakura segera melompat kedalam hutan setelah mendapat aba-aba dari sensei mereka. Kakashi yang semulanya masih membaca buku keramat favoritnya dari awal sampai sekarang mulai berjalan dengan tenang memasuki kawasan hutan. Dalam pikirannya ia telah menyiapkan rencana untuk test ini. 'Sebaiknya dimulai dari wanita dulu. Aku ingin melihat seberapa jauh kemampuannya sampai membuat dewan meluluskannya menjadi Genin.' batin Kakashi yang kemudian hilang ditelan rimbunnya dedaunan.

M

K

Melangkah tak tentu arah, itulah yang dilakukan gadis cilik berambut merah muda itu. Ia tengah mencari seseorang yang tadinya ia kejar, tapi karena kelalaiannya orang itu atau sebut saja pemuda itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Dan sekarang ia tengah mencarinya.

"S-Sa-ku-ra.."

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan bahwa tubuhnya merinding ketika sebuah suara memasuki pendengarannya. Gadis bernama Sakura itu melihat kesekeliling untuk mencari asal suara tersebut, hingga dia melihat bahwa seseorang yang sedari tadi dicarinya tampak keluar dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan dengan sebuah katana menembus punggungnya tepat dibagian jantung.

"P-per-gilah, Sa-Sakura! Sela-matka-n dirimu." sosok yang ternyata merupakan pemuda Uchiha bernama Sasuke itu berjalan dengan tertatih dan mengeluarkan suaranya dengan susah payah. Tak kuat melihat semua itu, Sakura berteriak keras dan disusul dengan terjatuh pingsan.

Beberapa saat setelah Sakura pingsan, keluarlah Kakashi dari balik pohon dan melihat Sakura dengan raut kecewa dan menghela nafas.

"Hah.. Apakah dia memang berniat menjadi seorang kunoichi?" tanya Kakashi kepada dirinya sendiri, kemudian dia pun mendekati tubuh Sakura dan mengangkatnya untuk dibawa.

.

Berpindah ke tempat persembunyian Sasuke Uchiha yang saat ini sedang mengawasi Kakashi dari dalam semak-semak. Yang Sasuke lihat saat ini hanyalah Kakashi yang sedang berdiri diam sambil membaca bukunya, pandangan Sasuke menajam dan ketika ia menyadari sesuatu dengan kecepatan normal sebuah kunai melesat ke arah Kakashi yang terkena tanpa menghindar sedikitpun. Namun_

Poft..

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Kakashi berubah menjadi sebatang pohon membuat Sasuke mendecih tak suka sambil membatin, 'Dia mengecohku dan telah mengetahui lokasiku, tidak ada gunanya bersembunyi.' setelahnya Sasuke segera melompat keluar yang langsung disambut dengan hujan kunai dari sisi kanannya.

Dengan gesit Sasuke mengeluarkan kunainya dan berhasil menahan serangan tersebut dengan susah payah. Tapi, serangan tidak sampai disitu saja. Dari kirinya muncul puluhan syuriken yang melesat membuat Sasuke kembali bergerak.

'Sial, ini terlalu banyak' disaat Sasuke tengah kesulitan mengatasi syuriken-syuriken itu, Menma lantas muncul entah dari mana dan membantu Sasuke mengatasi serangan tersebut.

"Kau sombong sekali, Sasuke. Menampakkan diri sendiri disaat tengah menjadi incaran." ucap Menma menasehati dikala serangan syuriken tadi berhenti. Posisi mereka saat ini saling memunggungi, dan jika dilihat mereka seperti tengah bekerja sama. Itu jugalah yang dipikirkan oleh Kakashi, pelaku penyerangan tadi. 'Kerja sama yang lumayan baik.' batinnya.

"Heh.. Kau meremehkanku, Uzumaki. Ingatlah, aku ini seorang Uchiha." kata Sasuke menyombongkan dirinya sambil memperlihatkan Sharingan dua tomoe nya.

"Aku tahu kau seorang Uchiha, tapi disini kau bukanlah pemimpinnya. Jadi, jangan sok pahlawan." balas Menma sembari menatap sekelilingnya.

"Cih.. Sombong sekali kau." kata Sasuke lagi, kunai di genggamannya semakin mengerat.

"Heh.. Bukankah kau yang sombong disini." balas Menma dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke yaitu mengeratkan pegangan pada kunai yang di genggamnya.

Keadaan hening untuk beberapa saat, keduanya tetap pada posisi yang sama. Sampai sebuah pergerakan misterius menarik perhatian keduanya, dan Menma dengan sigap melempar kunai ke tempat pergerakan itu yang kemudian seekor kelinci keluar dari semak-semak dengan sebuah kunai menancap di punggungnya.

"Hanya kelinci?" gumam Menma yang masih bisa didengar oleh Sasuke.

"Bukan. Disini tidak ada kelinci, ini pasti.." ucapan Sasuke terpotong oleh sebuah kunai yang meluncur ke arah mereka berdua. Dengan mudah Sasuke bisa mengatasinya, namun sebuah kertas terlihat di ujung kunai itu membuat mata Sasuke melebar.

"Menghindar!" teriak Sasuke yang disertai dengan lompatan jauh dan diikuti oleh Menma.

Duarr..

Kertas peledak yang ada di kunai tadi meledak membuat area sekitarnya menjadi hancur. Kedua Genin tadi berhasil selamat dan kembali ke posisi sebelumnya saling memunggungi.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau melawan Jounin bisa sesulit ini." ujar Menma mengeluarkan pendapatnya yang hanya dijawab gumaman oleh Sasuke.

Padangan keduanya tiba-tiba saja menajam ke arah kepulan asap bekas ledakan sebelumnya. Dan dari kepulan asap itu seseorang bersurai perak melesat keluar dengan dua kunai di genggamannya yang dihunuskan ke arah Sasuke dan Menma.

Trank..

Trank..

Serangan Kakashi masih bisa ditahan oleh kedua Genin itu, tapi Kakashi tentu tidak berhenti sampai disitu saja. Dengan kecepatan yang dinggapnya lambat ia melayangkan sebuah tendangan ke arah kepala Sasuke dan Menma yang kembali dihindari keduanya dan melompat mundur.

"Kau ada rencana, Uchiha?" tanya Menma yang sekarang telah siaga.

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke, kemudian maju menyerang Kakashi dengan mengandalkan taijutsunya.

"Bodoh kau, Uchiha." maki Menma sambil membentuk sebuah segel tangan.

 **"Kagebunshin no jutsu."**

Muncul lima bunshin Menma yang tanpa diperintah segera maju membantu Sasuke. Adu taijutsu pun terjadi dimana tujuh melawan satu, kembali Kakashi melihatnya seperti sebuah kerjasama. Tapi nyatanya, kedua Genin itu hanyalah ingin bersaing dan melihat siapa yang terkuat.

Sasuke melompat sedikit ke belakang sambil membuat segel tangan khas klannya, dan diakhiri dengan dada yang sedikit mengembang serta mengucap nama jutsunya.

 **"Katon: goukakyou no jutsu."**

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah bola api dari mulutnya, dan bola api itu kemudian melesat menuju Kakashi dan Menma yang masih beradu taijutsu dengan bunshinnya yang tersisa dua. Ketika bola api itu mendekat ketiganya langsung saja melompat menghindar dan membuat jutsu api itu hanya menghantam tanah kosong.

Duar..

Kembali ledakan terjadi dan lokasi ledakan itu tertutup debu yang berterbangan. Menma yang melihatnya hanya mampu menatap horor karena ia mengira Sasuke benar-benar ingin membunuh mereka.

"Kau mau membunuhku, HAH.." teriak Menma sambil menunjuk Sasuke dengan nafas memburu kelelahan, sementara yang ditunjuk hanya bergumam tidak jelas.

"Hn."

Keduanya tampak begitu kelelahan akibat melawan Jounin bermasker itu taijutsu. Begitu keduanya telah sedikit membaik, sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar dan menyadarkan mereka.

Kringg..

Kringg..

Kring..

Waktu habis menandakan hari telah berubah siang, kedua Genin tadi melepas sikap siaga mereka dan berjalan santai menuju tempat pertemuan mereka sebelum test dimulai.

M

K

Siang hari yang terik tidak membuat semangat penduduk desa Konoha menjadi surut. Itu terbukti di salah satu lapangan yang menjadi tempat latihan bagi shinobi-shinobi yang ingin menjadi hebat.

Dan saat ini ada tiga orang yang tengah berkumpul dengan salah satunya diikat pada batang pohon yang ada ditengah lapangan.

"Huwa.. Kenapa harus aku yang diikat..." teriak gadis musim semi yang terikat itu. Sementara kedua temannya yang lain kembali menghela nafas melihat reaksi rekan perempuannya.

Boft..

Sebuah kepulan asap terjadi di depan mereka semua, sontak Sakura yang dari tadi meracau tidak jelas menjadi diam. Semetara orang yang muncul tampak dengan senyum mata andalannya menyapa Menma, Sakura, dan Sasuke.

"Yo.."

Tidak ada balasan dari tim Genin baru itu melainkan hanya tatapan malas, melihat respon tersebut membuat Kakashi sweatdrob. Tapi, tak ingin berlama-lama Kakashi pun mulai membuka suara lagi.

"Baik, test kali ini sejujurnya membuatku sedikit kecewa. Sakura.." Kakashi menunjuk Sakura diakhir perkataannya membuat yang ditunjuk menjadi gugup.

"Ha-ha'i." jawab Sakura dengan terbata-bata disertai menelan ludahnya sendiri untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Kau seharusnya fokus terhadap musuh, bukannya malah memikirkan cintamu. Seandainya kau benar-benar dalam situasi seperti tadi, bagaimana?" lanjut Kakashi dengan nada yang dibuat semenakutkan mungkin. Sakura kembali meneguk ludahnya membayangkan perkataan sensei bermata satu itu.

"Tapi, setidaknya aku terkesan dengan kerja sama kalian berdua Sasuke, Menma." merasa nama mereka disebut Menma dan Sasuke dengan kompak menjawab.

"Aku tidak bekerja sama dengannya."

"Maa.. Maa.. Kalian kompak sekali, nee.." goda Kakashi kembali membuat kedua remaja itu mendelik bersamaan dan saling menatap tajam setelahnya.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat.?" kata Menma.

"Kau yang apa, Dobe." balas Sasuke sengit, Menma yang dipanggil dengan sebutan itu lantas naik darah.

"Ka-kau, sombong sekali kau, Teme." balas Menma tak kalah sengitnya. Kedua Genin itu terus melanjutkan perdebatan mereka dan mengabaikan keberadaan rekan dan sensei mereka.

"Sudah-sudah, kalau begitu aku akan mengumumkan hasilnya." perkataan Kakashi sontak mendapat respon dari ketiganya yaitu diam menunggu Jounin itu melanjutkan. "Dan sudah aku putuskan bahwa.." dua dari tiga Genin menunggu dengan sabar, bahkan Sakura yang masih terikat di batang pohon tampak antusias berharap semoga lulus. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang masih tenang, walau dalam hati ia sudah memaki sensei barunya itu karena terlalu lama memutuskan.

"..Aku akan memberikan kalian kesempatan lagi, secara otomatis kalian LULUS." lanjut Kakashi masih dengan senyum mata. Sedangkan ketiga Genin itu terdiam shok, tak lama kemudian terdengar teriakan dari Menma dan Sakura karena berhasil menjadi Genin. Sementara Sasuke hanya menyeringai kecil dan membatin.

'Tunggu saja, Itachi. Langkahku untuk membunuhmu semakin dekat.'

M

K

Siang hari masih berlanjut, panasnya matahari yang membara tak menyurutkan niat pemuda bersurai hitam itu. Terlihat di punggungnya seseorang yang mirip dengannya tengah pingsan, dan di dekatnya terbang seekor merpati. Pemuda itu adalah Uchiha lain yang selamat dari tragedi berdarah Uchiha selain Sasuke.

Dan saat ini, Naruto nama pemuda itu berada di hutan yang telah masuk wilayah negara Mizu.

Ia masih melanjutkan perjalanannya mencari keberadaan dari Tsunade Senju sambil beberapa menit sekali ia menerima ingatan dari bunshin-bunshin yang telah ia sebar.

"Sial.. Dimana sih lokasi Tsunade itu. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku mencarinya tapi masih tidak ketemu juga." gumamnya sambil terus melompati dahan-dahan pohon satu persatu.

Demi keselamatan Naruto lain yang ia gendong di punggungnya ini, ia tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya dan sesekali beristirahat di desa-desa kecil yang ia singgahi.

Berbicara tentang istirahat membuat dirinya ingat bahwa hari telah siang dan ia belum beistirahat. Naruto pun memutuskan untuk turun dan beristirahat di bawah pohon sambil menikmati udara segar yang berhembus.

Dengan gerakan tenang ia menyentuh perut Naruto yang asli dan mengambil chakranya untuk mengisi chakra yang ia miliki. Setelah itu ia pun mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sebentar.

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara-suara, membuat Naruto tak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Dan karena penasaran ia pun mendekati asal suara, begitu terkejutnya ia melihat penamdangan yang sangat tidak pantas itu.

Dimana puluhan bandit tengah berkumpul bersama puluhan penduduk sebuah desa, dan juga ada tubuh yang digantung di tengah-tengah kumpulan bandit itu seperti tengah dieksekusi. Para penduduk hanya bisa menangis melihatnya tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

Beberapa lama setelahnya seorang pria cebol berperut gendut maju kehadapan para penduduk dan ia pun berpidato.

"Inilah akibatnya apabila kalian melawanku, Gatou. Apakah ada lagi yang ingin bernasib sama seperti pria ini?" tak ada yang bersuara, para penduduk larut dalam kesedihan. Dan diantara penduduk itu ada sebuah keluarga yang paling sedih dan ada juga seorang anak yang tak henti-hentinya menangis sambil memanggil sosok yang telah tak bernyawa itu dengan sebutan 'Tou-san'.

Naruto geram melihat hal itu, disaat penduduk masih berduka si cebol itu malah melanjutkan pidatonya dengan sesekali tertawa diiringi anak buahnya yang lain.

'Cukup sudah!' batin Naruto geram yang kemudian berubah menjadi belasan burung merpati dan terbang ke arah kerumunan tersebut.

.

Sementara Gatou terus saja tertawa tanpa mereka sadari belasan merpati terbang mengitarinya dan anak buahnya. Belasan merpati itu terbang diam di atas kelompok Gatou tanpa disadari oleh pria cebol itu. Tapi tak lama seorang bandit anak buah Gatou menyadari keganjilan tersebut dan memberitahukannya kepada Gatou.

"Bos, ada yang aneh. Lihatlah merpati-merpati itu, dari tadi mereka hanya terbang di atas kita saja." ucap bandit tersebut sambil menunjuk belasan merpati jelmaan Naruto, Gatou yang mendengar bahkan melihatnya tidak ambil pusing.

"Mungkin cuma kebetulan." katanya dan kembali menoleh ke arah para penduduk.

"Kebetulan ya?" sebuah suara asing terdengar seakan menjawab perkataan Gatou yang tadi. Sontak Gatou, anak buahnya, dan para penduduk mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua ke atas tepat ke arah sumber suara yang ternyata terbentuklah setengah badan seorang pemuda bersurai hitam dengan mata merah bertomoe, disekitarnya terdapat beberapa merpati yang masih terbang mengitari pemuda tersebut.

Melihat kejadian langka itu tak ayal nyali Gatou tiba-tiba menciut. Dengan kepala yang masih mendongak ke atas Gatou mengambil langkah mundur, sama halnya dengan para bandit dan penduduk yang juga mengambil langkah mundur.

"Kenapa? Apakah kalian mulai takut." datar, suara yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto datar dan dingin. Membuat semua orang disana dilanda ketakutan. Namun, Gatou berusaha terlihat berani dan dengan perlahan ia mengeluarkan perintah.

"Ka-kalian serang dia!"

Mau tak mau para bandit itu melaksanakan perintah Gatou dan menyerang Naruto dengan cara melampar apapun yang berada di dekat mereka.

"Hyaa.." teriakan sekumpulan bandit yang terus melempari Naruto dengan berbagai macam benda, entah itu benda tajam ataupun tumpul. Tapi, semua itu tidak akan mampu mengenai Uchiha yang berada di atas mereka. Dan dengan mengikuti hukum benda-benda itu kembali ke bawah dan hampir mengenai si pelempar sendiri.

"Kalian membuatku muak." suara Naruto kembali terdengar, tapi ini lebih dingin. Bahkan beberapa anak buah Gatou terlihat mengencingi celana mereka sendiri. Untuk Gatou sendiri, ia telah berlari kabur menggunakan perahu miliknya meninggalkan anak buahnya disaat melempari Naruto tadi. Tidak ada yang menyadari hal itu karena mereka kini tengah terpaku melihat Naruto merangkai sederetan segel tangan dan tanpa menyebutkan nama jutsunya tiba-tiba saja beberapa merpati yang tadinya memutari Naruto langsung terbang menuju para banding dan saat jarak telah menipis burung-burung itu mengepakkan sayap masing-masing membuat bulu-bulu mereka tercabut dan melesat ke arah bandit-bandit itu. Tanpa bisa ditahan atau ditanggkap, bulu merpati yang seharusnya lembut dan halus kini menancap ditubuh para bandit membuat mereka mati satu persatu dengan tragis.

"Argghh.."

"Argghh.."

"Argghh.."

Teriakan terus terdengar oleh para penduduk yang menyaksikan itu, mereka telah mundur sejauh mungkin dan selamat dari serangan pembunuh massal itu. Berterima kasihlah pada salah seorang dari mereka yang memperingati mereka sebelum serangan itu terlaksana.

"Me-mengerikan.."

Bisikan-bisikan mulai terdengar diantara mereka begitu melihat satu persatu bandit tersebut tumbang kehilangan nyawa. Sementara sang pelaku hanya memandang mereka datar tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun, seolah nyawa mereka memang pantas meninggalkan tubuhnya.

Beberapa menit serangan itu berlanjut hingga akhirnya berhenti karena semua bandit itu telah mati, bulu-bulu yang menancap di tubuh mereka juga telah kembali ketakdir aslinya yaitu halus lembut.

Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya dari sekumpulan mayat itu ke arah para penduduk, menyaksikan sendiri pembantaian yang ia lakukan dengan mudahnya. Puas dengan semua itu Naruto pun membuka suara guna menyadarkan para penduduk.

"Semua telah berakhir, kembalilah ke rumah kalian masing-masing!" setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto segera berubah menjadi belasan merpati dan terbang meninggalkan daerah terpencil itu menuju hutan tempatnya meninggalkan tubuh aslinya.

Sunyi untuk beberapa saat, sebelum terdengar suara teriakan dan tangisan haru dari para penduduk mengira bahwa takdir mereka telah berubah dan penderitaan mereka telah berakhir. Lantunan teriakan terima kasih terus terdengar oleh Naruto yang dalam bentuk merpati hingga ia tiba di tempat tubuh Naruto yang asli berada.

Ketika mendarat ia segera mengeluarkan sebuah kunai dan menggenggamnya erat begitu melihat bahwa di dekat tubuh Naruto berdiri sesosok mahluk aneh dengan sebuah tanaman yang melindungi kepalanya. Mahluk itu memiliki dua warna kulit yaitu hitam dan putih. Dan ia terlihat mengenakan jubah hitam dengan corak awan merah.

 **"Kau lama sekali."** ucap sosok itu kemudian berbalik menghadap Naruto bunshin. Kini terlihat juga warna matanya yang berbeda seperti kulitnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto dengan kuda-kuda siap bertarung.

"Tenanglah, Naruto." kini suaranya berubah seolah sosok itu memiliki dua jiwa dalam satu tubuh. **"Namaku adalah Zetsu. Kami disini untuk membantumu menanamkan mata Mangekyou Sharingan yang kau bawa itu ke matamu."** lanjut sosok itu dengan suara yang berubah kembali. Naruto bunshin menajamkan pandangannya dengan Sharingan aktif, ia tentu tidak mempercayai perkataan mahluk di depannya ini.

Sementara Zetsu yang melihat sikap Naruto itu dengan tenang memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam jubah seperti mengambil sesuatu, sikap Naruto bertambah siaga melihatnya. Tapi, begitu Zetsu mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dan melemparnya ke arah Naruto, sikap siaga Naruto menjadi mengendur dan dengan mudah menangkap gulungan tersebut.

 **"Aku tahu kau saat ini tengah mencari Tsunade Senju.."** Naruto mengabaikan perkataan Zetsu itu dan memilih membuka gulungan pemberian mahluk aneh tersebut. "Maka dari itu kami disini akan membantumu dan menggantikan Tsunade Senju untuk membantumu." lanjut sosok yang berwarna putih yang lagi-lagi diabaikan oleh Naruto.

Naruto yang telah membuka gulungan tersebut tiba-tiba mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingannya karena pesan yang terkandung di dalam gulungan tidak bisa dibaca olehnya. Dan dengan Mangekyou yang aktif ia mulai membacanya, begitu terkejutnya ia setelah membaca keseluruhan isi pesan yang ternyata sebuah pesan rahasia. Kini pandangannya kembali ke arah Zetsu, ia pun melempar gulungan yang dipegangnya ke sembarang arah. Dan ketika gulungan itu menyentuh tanah tiba-tiba saja api hitam muncul dan membakar gulungan tersebut dan menghanguskannya sampai tak terbentuk lagi.

"Baiklah, dimana kita akan melakukannya?" tanya Naruto bunshin dengan nada masih datar. Zetsu sendiri tampak menyeringai melihat respon Naruto setelah membaca gulungan yang ia berikan dan sejujurnya ia juga penasaran apa isi gulungan yang dititipkan kepadanya itu. Tapi, tak masalah. Apapun isi gulungan itu ia tak perduli.

"Di tempat yang aman dan tidak diketahui seorang pun." jawab Zetsu putih yang kemudian disambung oleh Zetsu Hitam, **"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita segera berangkat. Tak baik menunda-nunda sesuatu!"**.

Naruto bunshin mengangguk sebagai respon, dan dengan cekatan ia kembali menggendong Naruto yang asli sambil menaruh tangannya kembali di perut Naruto asli dan menghisap chakranya.

Mereka semua lantas menghilang meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan cara masing-masing, Zetsu dengan memasuki tanah sementara Naruto dengan berubah menjadi merpati putih. Tak lupa merpati yang asli mengikuti belasan merpati itu seakan telah mengerti semuanya. Dan tempat itupun menjadi sunyi akibat ditinggalkan.

M

k

(tbc)

 **Yosh.. Akhirnya selesai juga...**

 **Oh ya ada yang lupa nih,, soal elemen Naruto yang tiga itu, saya benar-benar mengarangnya dan gak terpikirkan kalau akan jadi kekkai genkai..**

 **Tapi sebagai jalan keluarnya kita voting aja..**

 **-Yang yoton berapa..**

 **-Yang mokuton berapa..**

 **-Atau yang tidak ingin Naruto mempunyai kekkai genkai juga berapa..**

 **Yang terbanyak akan saya pakai dan batas waktunya saya sendiri yang menentukan sampai chapter selanjutnya update akan ditentukan suara terbanyak...**

 **Kalau begitu silahkan pilihannya...**

 **Jaa...**


End file.
